Authentic Made
by junkpuppet225
Summary: This is a three part story that takes place before, during and after the movie 8 Mile. It follows the ups and downs of Jimmy Smith Jr and his best friend Lea Williams.
1. Part I

Title: Authentic Made

Rating: Rated M for language, sexual situations and violence. Read at your own discretion.

Disclaimer: I don't own anything related to 8 Mile or any lyrics within this fanfiction. I am not making any money from the writing of this story.

Summary: This is a three part story that takes place before, during and after the movie 8 Mile. It follows the ups and downs of Jimmy Smith Jr and his best friend Lea Williams.

A/N: I wrote this song a long, long time ago and am in the process of getting all my stories on . I did manage to run it through a spell check finally and apologize for any grammar errors! Please review! It makes my heart sing. Enjoy!

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Detroit, Late 1984

"I'm going to kill you, you stupid bitch!" A loud, angry voice screamed through the small trailer - causing thirteen year old Lea Williams to sit straight up in her make-shift bed. Her heart fluttered in her chest as the screams got louder and pots clanged against the kitchen walls.

"Fuck you, Larry! You get the fuck out of here! I'm sick of your shit! You aren't my fucking husband I can fuck whoever I want!"

"Not while I'm paying your bills bitch!"

Maria, Lea's mother, yelped in pain as a strong, rough hand came in contact with her face, sending her falling to the floor. There was no mistaking the sound of her mother getting slapped in the face and the cries that followed. It had been the morning routine for nearly a month straight.

Lea pulled her covers up to her neck and sank back into the mattress on the floor. As long as Maria and Larry were fighting - he was leaving her alone and she was thankful. She hated her mother - for all that she put her through, a different, drug addicted man every month - a cold and damp trailer that barely had electricity.

Lea glanced out the small window in her room, seeing the cool gray sky that threatened snow. Their trailer had to be below freezing - since Larry 'forgot' to pay the bills yet again their heat had been cut off two days ago.

"Fuck you!"

The sound of her mother being slammed against the wall caused her to jump again, nervously. She wasn't sure how much longer this would go on - or if this guy was going to kill her mom. A part of her didn't really care but she was scared.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

"Rabbit.. you need to go check on that girl next door."

Jimmy Smith, Jr. opened his eyes slowly, it was 7:32am. His mother, Stephanie Smith, was standing over him - holding his baby sister, Lilly, on her hip. She stared down at him with a somber look on her face, almost worried about the little girl that lived in the trailer beside theirs. She knew all too well what that girl went through - that was life living on 8 Mile.

"Rabbit. I can hear Ms. William's boyfriend screaming at her all the way over here. I think he's hurting her and Lea could be in trouble. Go over there and check on her."

Jimmy stood up from the couch quickly, the fourteen year old also had to grow up quick and he was the only one who cared enough for Lea to watch over her. They had been friends since they were in six and they both had a rough life.

"I'm going to kill that bastard.." He grabbed his coat from the floor and threw it on - slamming the trailer door as he left.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Lea jerked her head from the bedroom door to the window, surprised to see Jimmy come into view. He yawned slightly, pecking on the thin glass. It wasn't the first time they had met this way. She crawled over to the window and lifted it up - ushering him inside quickly. A harsh burst of icy air flooded the small room - causing her to shiver.

"I'm calling the police you stupid piece of shit! You're going to jail!"

"Are you alright?"

Jimmy held Lea at arm's length, running his hands over her arms to check for bruises. Only a few weeks ago he had come here and found her bruised and broken because Larry came to visit and her mother was out fucking some other asshole. How a mother could continue dating someone that nearly beat her daughter to death was beyond both of them - another reason they hated Ms. Williams.

"Come on, get some stuff - we are getting out of here."

Lea looked up from the floor slowly - a look of pure heartache on her face. Jimmy hated that look - it brought him to his knees in front of her. He brushed her long strands of dark hair from her face and frowned, looking into two matching pools of blue. One day he would get them both out of this shit hole.

Detroit, 1988

Jimmy looked up slowly, hearing a front door slam twice - echoing through the alley. He watched his best friend, Lea Williams, march across her small front yard - middle finger raised high in the direction of her abusive stepfather.

"Don't bring your fucking bitchy ass back here tonight, Lea! Go stay at one of that stupid nigger's house!"

She wasn't listening, she didn't care.

"Fuck, I hate him." She growled, now standing in front of Jimmy. She pulled a cigarette from her pocket and fumbled for a light, looking up to meet her friend's eyes.

"What did that fucker do to you?" He demanded, moving a hand gently across her red cheek. He looked down at her wrists, thick red marks on each of them. Bastard.

"Nothing." She lied, jerking her face from his grasp.

"I swear to god I should have killed that bastard the first time he hit you." Jimmy growled, pushing past Lea - only to have her grab his arm in protest.

"Just, forget about it, okay, Rabbit? I'm alright - were going to be late."

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

"Future said something's going down at lunch today, Sol and Wink are putting a few battles together."

Lea shifted her book bag as they walked, talking about their classes, Jimmy's past two winning battles and their friends, Future, Bob, Sol and Wink. He had skills like she had never heard before, and even though she'd never let him know it - she knew he was going to go far with his talents. A smile crept to her lips as she looked over at him, blowing a thin stream of smoke through the air.

"Who you up against this time?"

"Some guy Future knows. He thinks he's hot shit.. it's going to be great slamming him."

"Well you know I'm there in the front seat."

Jimmy nodded, smiling at her before waving towards a guy who was sitting outside of the school. Future, along with Sol, DJ Iz, Wink and Cheddar Bob sat on the steps in front of Detroit Capital High School, a bag of weed in Sol's lap as he rolled a joint - oblivious to any authority figures around him.

"Yo, man you gonna get caught with that shit and sent off." Lea assured, grabbing the half-empty bag of marijuana from his lap and putting it in her own pocket. The legal system in this part of Detroit was something to laugh at, luckily.

"Hell no girl, this shit is for my glaucoma." Sol assured with a laugh, smoothing out the rolling paper. "I got a prescription." Jimmy slapped hands with Future and the rest of his friends, laughing at Sol. They had all been friends since before they could remember - and that's how it was always going to be.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

"Can I have the attention of the class?!" Mr. Cocas yelled, slamming his book down onto his desk. The loud kids ignored the middle-aged man, talking and throwing paper through the classroom. Lea sat in the back, drumming her fingers on the desk as she looked around. Jimmy was in the desk beside her - holding his head up desperately trying to remain awake. Sol, Future and Cheddar Bob were beside him, trying to hide another bag of weed from prying eyes as they made their profit.

She shook her head, laughing to herself - unable to understand how any of them had managed to make it to their senior year.

"Ms. Williams? Perhaps you can answer the question on the board." Mr. Cocas asked, narrowing his eyes at the class. She glanced down at her notes and back towards the teacher, "Twenty-seven?"

"Very good - I'm glad to see SOMEONE is paying attention."

The class snickered around her, "None of us can afford to pay attention!" One mystery student assured.

Lea met Jeanine Scott's glare from across the room, narrowing her own eyes. Jeanine had been a bitch since the first day of kindergarten, long before Jimmy had moved to Detroit, or Future and Sol had broken out of their shy spell. The petite and almost perfect girl turned back to her cronies and giggled, occasionally glancing at Lea from the corner of her eye.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

"I hear her step dad beats her." Jeanine whispered as she leaned against her locker, looking down the row towards Jimmy and Lea. "..and her mother is never around. She's a real whore across 8 Mile."

"I think her and that Smith guy have something going on. They are always together.. someone said he was her cousin and they sleep together and everything! It's disgusting!" Renee, one of the cronies assured with a laugh. "She's probably a whore just like her mother!"

Suddenly, Lea slammed her locker door shut, lifting her book bag onto her shoulder. She wasn't going to let some dumbass bitches like Jeanine and Renee get to her.. she wasn't.. she also wasn't going to let them stand there and talk shit about her anymore.

Lea moved down the hallway slowly - never letting her eyes fall from Jeanine's.

"Look, Renee.. trailer park bitch things she can speak to us in public."

Jimmy winced as his best friend reared her fist back and punched Jeanine hard in the face - causing her to fall back into the lockers and cry out as Lea advanced on top of her, never letting up with her fist. Jeanine grabbed a fist full of Lea's dark hair and jerked with all her might.

"Oh, shit! Fight!" Future yelled through the halls, followed by Sol and Bob as a crowd gathered around the two girls. Jimmy let his books fall to the ground, pushing through the thick group of people. Once he made it to the fight, Lea was wrestling Jeanine on the ground - each getting their share of hits in.

"Ease up, scrapper.." He whispered, wrapping his arms around Lea's waist as she fought against him, throwing another punch that caught Jeanine in the jaw. She jerked out of his arms and slammed Jeanine into her locker, "You better watch your fucking back." She threatened as Jimmy grabbed her again and turned her towards him. He held her by the shoulders trying to bring her back from her rage.

"You gotta stop.. she aint worth this.."

Their eyes searched each other and Jimmy was taken back - she had never been more beautiful to him.

Detroit, 1977

"This check won't be good until the first of the month.. is that alright?"

Six year old Jimmy looked up at his mother, watching as she flirted with the owner of the trailer park. He was no stranger to her wicked ways - this was how they lived. Moving from one state to another when Stephanie left her current boyfriend or couldn't pay the bills.

This time they were running from Jimmy's father and a large debt over Stephanie's head.

"My mom's never home either.. those people from the school came to my house last week but her boyfriend told them a lie about being my dad.. It's stupid."

Jimmy nodded in agreement, shifting his book back onto his shoulder. They stood in the cold with thin coats on waiting for the bus to take them to first grade. He had never met a girl like this before - truth be known he had never really had anyone to talk to. This girl seemed nice though and she lived next door - she was so tiny though, thin and frail and sad.

"My names Lea.."

"I'm Jimmy.."

That was nearly eleven years ago - and the rest was history.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Jimmy fell down on his bed face first - exhausted. It was nearly two am and Lilly had just fallen asleep. He silently prayed that his mother would stay gone long enough to not wake her up when she came barging through the door - more than likely drunk.

He propped himself up on his elbows and turned his head to the side, watching quietly as Lea slept - smothered in his oversized sweat-shirt. The light from the street cascaded into the small room - illuminating her features softly. She looked like an angel.

"What time is it?"

Her voice came out a whisper as she moved her hand over her face to shield it from the light. Jimmy was looking down at her smiling, "It's only two. Go back to sleep."

"Mm.. where's Lilly?"

"I just got her to sleep. Mom's not here yet... probably laid up at some guy's house. She doesn't even care if Lilly's here by herself."

Lea closed her eyes and motioned for Jimmy to lie down beside her. It was time to go to sleep and for once not worry about life's troubles. He kicked off his shoes and crawled under the blanket beside his friend, letting all of his worries melt away until the morning.

A week later.

"I'm going out!"

Lea slammed the door loudly as usual and made her way across the yard to Jimmy's - her mother was in the back with 'some guy' trying to get her thrills before her husband got home from one of the many bars in Detroit.

"Not tonight, mom! Damnit! It's Friday and I'm not staying home.. call one of the babysitters!" Jimmy yelled, storming out of his house quickly - his mother got on his heels.

"I have a date tonight! I need someone to watch Lilly! I don't have time to call anyone!" She screamed, causing the baby to start crying. "Damnit, Rabbit! Look what you've done now!"

"What I did! Fuck, mom!"

Lea brushed back a strand of hair with her fingers, staying out of Mrs. Smith's view. When that woman was angry there was no stopping her - and Lea 'really' didn't want to be caught in the cross fires tonight.

"Did you say fuck me!? You have no respect for your own mother! Don't you fucking come back here tonight, Rabbit!"

Stephanie walked back into the trailer and slammed the door shut.

"Mother? Is that what you fucking are?!"

He turned the corner and spotted Lea sitting on the curb placing a lit cigarette between her lips as their eyes met. She was wearing dark flared blue jeans and a sleeveless black tank top underneath her coat; her hair pulled back in a ponytail.

Suddenly, all his thoughts of his worthless mother disappeared and he smiled - watching as Lea stood to her feet and crushed her smoke beneath a black leather boot.

"You ready to go?"

"Yeah."

Lea moved her body with the upbeat music - her arms above her head in a sexy dance that left 'the boys' drooling at their table, always. A smile formed on her glossy lips, causing Future to laugh and turn back to Jimmy and Sol.

"She knows what she's doin', hell.. don't even look at her! Don't look!" He laughed, watching Jimmy bend his neck to get a better view. Lea's eyes opened slowly and she licked at her lips, turning her back to the table to give them a better 'view'.

"Damn."

All five guys muttered together, finally pulling their gaze away from her so she would come back to the table - undefeated, and loving it. It was fun 'getting under the boys skin' sometimes. It kept life interesting.

Lea grinned, sliding back into the booth beside Jimmy. She took a long drink of his soda and leaned back against the chair, "You better stop doin' that shit, girl.. cause one of these nigga's to bust a nut."

They all laughed loudly at Future's comment, ordering another round of sodas.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

"Damn, look at this shit.."

"If it aint good ole' Uncle Tom and his Klan!"

Papa Doc laughed, pointing at Lea, Jimmy and Cheddar Bob.

"Why don't you go away, Papa Bitch?" Cheddar asked.

"Where the fuck do you think you at, whiety? Look around you and tell me who needs to go away?"

Lea scanned the club, realizing that Jimmy, Cheddar and herself were the only white people to be seen.

"Fuck this, let's just get out of here."

She stood up to leave, pushing past Papa Doc as she went.

/Yo, listen up.. Lea is a flea, nasty like a maggot/

/Momma is a whore, and you be runnin' with this faggot/

/Whitey thinks he has skills, but he could never be like me../

/Ms. Williams be on 8 Mile, givin' head fo' free!/

/Poor broke ass bitches, go take the fuckin' bus../

/You wigger better go, leave the rap battles to us../

"Fuck you, bastard." Jimmy growled, pushing Papa Doc as he followed Lea out of the club.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

They stood in the darkness of the parking lot - watching as a lamp-post flickered above them and then went out completely.

"Fuck those free world bitches, you know Papa Doc can't rap, Lea."

"I don't care what he can do.." She muttered, leaning her head into his chest. She got tired of everyone at school calling her names and ragging on her life. She would kill for a 'normal' life.. whatever that was.

Jimmy sighed and wrapped his arms around her back, holding her close to him. He knew what it was like to have an 'unstable' life but it seems to bother Lea more than it did him. She went through a lot trying to defend herself and her mother, which was hopeless.

He placed his lips against her temple and sighed again - wishing for the day when they could get out of this shit hole.

"Rabbit.."

"Yeah."

"I hate it here.."

Her shoulders were tight with tension, sorrow and grief over her shitty life. Graduation was in a few months so at least she wouldn't have to deal with high school much longer, but the thought of being stuck in this town for the rest of her life - was depressing. Plus, Jimmy had mad talent and he would make it big one day; she was afraid he was going to leave once that happened.

She wouldn't be able to make it without him in her life. He was everything to her.

"Don't stress about all this, Lea. You're better then all this bullshit." He assured, placing his hands on her shoulders. She closed her eyes as a few tears fell past her cheeks - his arms instantly going around her.

"Lea, baby.. please don't do this. You know I hate it when you cry."

He frowned, lifting her face to meet his. She nodded slightly, feeling his lips against her cheek to kiss away the tears. He continued to kiss down to her jaw line, surprised when her lips parted and pressed themselves against his.

It wasn't the first time their lips had met - but it was somehow very different. A small, almost unheard moan escaped Lea's throat, causing Jimmy to tighten his grip around her and deepen the kiss with his tongue.

"Hey.."

Lea's head snapped back so fast it could have easily broken her neck as Future walked out into the parking lot, watching the couple break apart like the plague as Sol and the others emerged behind him.

Jimmy's eyes locked with Future's, silently begging him to keep quiet.

"Yo, you alright girl? Fut' put Papa Bitch in his place in there and we's headed over to Wink's house for a party."

Sol smiled at Lea as she moved away from Jimmy and nodded. "You know I don't let that bitch bother me." She lied, putting on her 'tough' guise in front of the boys.

"Great. Alright, come on we footin' it over to Winks."

"I'm playing this wicked slow song in a minute, bitch. You better go grind with Lea." Future ordered, pointing to Lea who stood across the room talking to Sol and Cheddar Bob.

"I don't know, man."

Jimmy ran a hand over the back of his neck. The party had been going on for nearly two hours now and no matter how bad he wanted to dance with Lea - his brain wouldn't allow his legs to move.

"Yo, Lea!"

Future smiled at Jimmy as he waved her towards them, grinning at the nervousness that suddenly came to his friend's face.

"Don't be a pussy, B-Rabbit."

"What's up?" Lea asked, looking the two guys over.

"This fool ain't gettin' no play.. dance with him?" Future suggested, clapping his hands together as Lea took Jimmy's hand and pulled him to the middle of the room. "Okay."

Jimmy stared at her in disbelief as he walked towards the crowd of teenagers dancing to the music. A very sexual song quietly played in the background as she slid herself against him, moving seductively against his body. He traced his fingers down her arms, sending chills onto her warm skin as he placed a hand on her rocking hips, clutching the fabric of her jeans.

The music was like thunder in his ears and before long everything had melted away and there was only Lea. This creature moving with him, her body pressed so dangerously close to his - he was afraid she could feel his erection slowly forming between them.

He didn't know how in all the years he had known her - he was seeing her for the first time.

Lea turned around so her back was against his chest, his warm breath on her neck - causing him to grit his teeth and hold her against him with one hand placed on her lower stomach. Slowly, he moved his face down to the bend of her neck - taking in the sweet scent of vanilla.

"Damn, girl.. I need a drink.." He whispered against her ear as he clung to her, never letting their rhythm stop.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Lea tilted her head back and drank down her sixth shot of Bacardi, slamming the shot glass down on the table between herself and Future. Wink narrowed his eyes and filled the shot glass again, "Yo, this is the last. You fools are drinkin' up my mom's liquor."

Jimmy laughed, stealing the shot from Lea's hand and gulping it down.

"Who the fuck is that?"

Cheddar climbed out of his seat and went to the window, scanning the driveway for a vehicle. Suddenly, headlights flooded the basement - causing drunken people to break apart and panic.

"Fuck, that's my mom!"

Wink jumped to his feet and started gathering up the liquor bottles, watching as everyone hurried to get their belongings and get the hell out of dodge - as fast as possible. Wink's mom wasn't someone you wanted to deal with.

"Shit, Wink you said she was gone until Monday!" Future yelled, straightening up the room with his friend. The rest of the party was long gone, ignoring Wink's mother as she yelled at them and continued to ask what was going on.

"Just help me get this shit up, man!"

Jimmy leaned back in his chair and laughed, scanning the room for Lea. She was by the door - waving him over. If they were smart they would leave with the crowd - avoiding one of Wink's mom's many lectures. Without a thought - he stood up on skanky legs and went towards the door, disappearing outside before anyone realized it.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

"Shhit..."

Lea laughed wildly, holding onto Jimmy's shirt for support as they walked down the street and back towards the trailer park. He had one arm around her - half dragging her across 8 mile.

"Fut and Wink are gonna be so busted.. damn they are going to be pissed that we left.." She continued, pulling herself up straight to walk.

Jimmy kept his arm around her - helping her towards her front door. She would more than likely pass out in the next few minutes, and he wanted to make sure she was somewhere other than her lawn.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Lea stumbled into her room quickly, grabbing Jimmy by the shoulders so she wouldn't fall. They both burst into laughter and fell onto the bed beside each other gasping for breath. Lea pushed herself up on her elbows and looked over at him, marveling at the way the light fell on his face. Before either realized what was happening - they were kissing.

Jimmy ran his fingers down her side, idly slipping a hand into her shirt. She moved closer, deepening the kiss while he pulled her towards him; a slight moan escaping his throat as she advanced on top of him.

She nibbled at his neck, grinding her hips into his as he cupped her ass in attempts to hold her closer. He slid his hands under her shirt and removed it - leaving her sitting on top of him in a black bra.

This was, by far, the most amazing thing they had ever done.

"Rabbit.. what are we.."

Jimmy sat up slowly and pushed Lea back on the bed, advancing on top of her. He kissed her again, working with the fly on her pants. He was a guy and she was this beautiful creature in front of him and he had never wanted her more than he did this second.

"I want you.. so bad.."

Lea took in a breath, unsure of what to say - unsure of what to think. Her mind wandered in and out of rational thought as Jimmy pushed her jeans down her thighs and licked at her navel. Her fingers linked through his hair as she moaned deep within her throat - feeling his tongue slide into her.

"..oh, god.."

After a few moments of pure bliss, Jimmy sat up and removed his shirt - looking down at Lea in all her beauty, her chest was heaving in anticipation - her eyes pleading with him to continue.

She leaned up and found his mouth again, bringing him down on top of her as she undid his pants - working the button loose from its loop painfully slowly. Once his jeans were around his ankles, Jimmy pushed Lea back down on the bed and kissed her slowly. A surprising shock of sobriety passed through them both as he pushed he knees apart and positioned himself at her opening.

Lea gasped, pulling Jimmy down to her - feeling him slide into her core. He remained completely still as the sensations took over his body. He was feeling everything at once, and the look on Lea's face was taking him over the edge. This was what he had waited for - forever - the moment he lost his virginity and to Lea of all people.

"..are you okay?"

Lea opened her lust filled eyes, nodding as he pulled back slightly and thrust inside her. He moved at a slow pace, kissing and nipping at her lips as she tightened around him. "God, Jimmy..." She was whimpering now, the emotion in her voice almost dangerous.

Jimmy increased his pace slightly, amazed at how good -this- felt. She was moaning with every thrust as he rocked his hips, finding it difficult to remain at a steady pace.

The sound alone was torture.

Lea felt like she was on fire, never letting his gaze fall as they stared into each other's eyes. He wrapped an arm underneath her waist and raised her hips - poured years of secretly craving her into every thrust. "Jimmy.." She pleaded, clinging to him as if she were falling. He lowered his head into the bend of her neck, feeling her tighten around his dick as he slammed into her harder, hearing her soft cries as she came and fireworks exploded behind his eyes as his body gave out, collapsing on top of Lea breathlessly as his own orgasm took over.

"You stupid whore!"

Lea opened her eyes quickly, squinting as the bright evening sun reflected off the fallen snow, lightening her bedroom. She blinked several times, trying to adjust her eyes as she sat up - her head suddenly pounding.

The events of the previous night came rushing back to her and she smiled at the thought - Jimmy had left about an hour after their 'sexcipades' to go check on Lilly and she pulled on her clothes and fell asleep. Now Bruce, her stepfather, was standing over her with a dreadful expression on his face.

"Get the fuck up now, Lea." He bent down and grabbed her by the arms, jerking her up out of the bed. Her hair fell around her face in tangles and she tried to jerk away from him. "Don't fucking touch me, Bruce. I'm not your fucking punching bag - that's my mom's job."

Bruce smacked her hard across the face, causing her head to snap to one side. "Did you know your mother was fucking some nigger downtown for crack? Why didn't you fucking tell me you bitch!" He dug his fingers into her arms and threw her against the window - busting the glass.

"I don't even talk to her, Bruce! How could I have known!"

"You're a whore just like her! I saw your sorry ass boyfriend leave this morning! In MY HOUSE! You're a whore just like your fucking mother!"

Bruce threw Lea into the wall and smacked her in the face again, watching as she fell down to the floor and winced in pain. "You're going to be so fucking sorry.." She assured, trying to move out of his reach but he grabbed her again and pulled her close to his face, "You think that pussy ass boyfriend of yours is gonna do shit? Fuck him. I'm going to kill you stupid bitch."

Lea kicked Bruce hard between the legs and watched him back away quickly, falling to the floor with his balls in hand. "You fucking bitch." She kicked him again in the ribs and grabbed a fistful of his balding hair, moving his face up to meet hers.

"Fuck you, you stupid bastard." With that she spit in his face and slammed his head against the wall, pushing past him and out the front door.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

"Hello?"

"Yes, I need to speak to a Jimmy Smith? This is the state police department."

Stephanie looked up from Lilly, watching as her son turned white as a ghost. He clutched the phone in his hand until his knuckles were white and then dropped it to the floor, "Rabbit? What's wrong?" She wondered, sitting Lily down in her playpen and walking over to him.

"It's Lea.. I've got to go... someone's got to go get her.."

"What has that wild girl got into now?"

Jimmy turned to his mom, anger and pain and fear all mixed in his blue eyes. "Her step dad beat the shit out of her and she's at the police station... she needs someone to pick her up.."

"You can take my car." His mother assured, fishing her keys from her purse. "What?" Stephanie smiled, hoping that her offer would at least show her son that she cared for him - even if her actions usually didn't.

"Just don't wreck it, alright?"

Jimmy took the keys from her quickly - before she changed her mind and moved to the front door.

"Thanks, mom."

"The police went to her house and found Bruce unconscious on the floor. Lea told them everything and they took him to jail. It's crazy.. that fucker..."

Future shook his head in disbelief looking up at Lea who sat quietly at the lunch table, staring down into her mashed potatoes. A deep black bruise had formed under her eye and on her left cheek - causing gossip to float around the school quickly all thanks to Jeanine. She hadn't muttered a whole sentence since Jimmy had picked her up the night before - unwilling to believe her own mother could be so heartless.

"You're gonna be alright though, right girl?" Future asked, reaching his hand out to cover Lea's. She looked down at their hands and nodded slightly, not really sure how she felt about anything anymore.

"Come on, Lea. I gotta talk to you." Jimmy nudged her up from her seat and took her hand - nodding towards Future and the gang before heading outside with Lea.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

"We haven't got to talk about... what happened between us..."

Lea kept quiet - her eyes were so soft and vulnerable. Her heart was laid out in front of him now.

"I know we were drinking and things were a little foggy at first but.."

Jimmy took in a deep breath, trying to collect his barring. He wasn't sure what to say or what she was feeling but something had to be done about the situation, they couldn't just...

"Forget that it ever happened," Lea assured, wrapping her arms around herself. "We were drunk, it obviously didn't mean anything - just two very drunk bodies moving together.."

Silence overwhelmed them, giving Jimmy a second to think before he nodded in agreement - never opening his mouth to protest and state his true feelings.

"I mean it was just our first time.. there will be other first times, with many people.. experimenting.. and everything.. What we did was stupid.. and it meant nothing.."

She was rambling now - trying to fight back tears at the thought of Jimmy not giving a damn. When everyone else could care less, he was the only one that ever gave a damn about her. Lea looked up and smiled at him faintly.

"Fuck that, Lea. It means everything and you know it." A long pause passed between them before his lips parted again, "I'm in love with you.."

He leaned over and kissed her suddenly, moving his tongue against her lips for access. He had dreamt of kissing her, holding her in his arms. Lea returned the kiss slowly and smiled at him, "I love you to."

Two months later.

Lea walked into the school bathroom slowly, closing the door behind her. To her surprise, Jeanine was leaning against the mirror with her head buried in her hands. A few loud sobs escaped her throat as she tried to calm herself - glaring at her company.

"Are you alright?"

Jeanine looked up, wondering if she had heard right.

"What do you care? Just leave me alone." She hissed, turning to look at herself in the mirror. Her makeup was smeared; mascara running down her cheeks from previous tears.

Sighing, Lea walked over to her and handed her some tissue, asking again if she was alright. Jeanine looked at her like she was crazy, but took the offered tissue and fought back another sob. Things were far from alright.

"I caught my boyfriend cheating on me last night when I went to tell him I'm pregnant. When I went home to tell my mom she kicked me out of the house.." Another - louder - sob escaped her.

"Sorry to hear that.." Lea assured, handing over the rest of her tissue. She and Jimmy had been going out for two months now and things in her life seemed almost perfect compared to what Jeanine was saying.

"What are you going to do?"

Jeanine took in a breath and threw away a used tissue, turning to look at Lea.

"I don't know yet. I've got some money saved up.. I guess I'll get an apartment. Everything's just falling apart."

A bell rang through the hallways loudly - telling the girls that it was time for lunch. Lea and Jeanine exchanged glances as they walked towards the bathroom door and entered the hallway - ready to go their own ways.

"Thanks Lea, for being here - you're the last person I expected to care."

Lea just nodded, assuring her that she was happy to help and wished her luck. They moved away from each other - Jeanine going to her locker with a wicked smile on her face as Lea walked up the hall towards the cafeteria.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

"Hey baby."

Jimmy kissed Lea sweetly as she sat down beside him; flipping off the rest of his friends as they 'awwed'. Lea smiled and grabbed one of his fries, turning to the others.

"You'll never believe what just happened to me.."

Future, Sol, Cheddar and Iz looked at her curiously as she told them about her encounter with Jeanine in the bathroom.

"Shit, that girl is probably lying just to get some damn attention. She was dating one of those Free world bitches a few months ago and I heard him saying she was a fake ass trick."

Jimmy laughed at Future gossiping - nearly choking on his fries.

"I don't know, man. She was crying and everything."

Suddenly, Wink walked up to their table and took a seat - passing out some fliers from a new club was coming into town. He grinned over at Lea and Jimmy, "This place right here is the shit - ladies. I want you all there Friday night, we're gonna party and get drunk as fuck!"

"That's all you ever think about, Wink. Damn." Future muttered, returning to his food. Sometimes Wink got on his last nerve - always claiming to 'know' big stars, or people that could get them all 'big deals'. He hardly ever pulled through for them - especially Jimmy - who had the most potential.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Friday.

Jimmy tilted his head back as he downed another shot - the others cheering him on. He had won two battles in the parking lot when they first arrived and now it was time to celebrate.

"Hey, Jimmy, isn't it?"

He looked up slowly, surprised to see Jeanine standing at their table. She was wearing a short black dress, with her hair curly around her face.

"What's up?" She continued, smiling down at him. Future and the others had disappeared seven shots ago - finding their own girls to party with. Cheddar had asked about Lea for most of the night, but once drunk enough he too forgot that she wasn't even there.

Jimmy continued to stare at Jeanine, marveling at the way the dress she wore clung to her body. He mentally smacked himself at the thought of Lea, but damn the girl in front of him was fine.

"Did Lea tell you I got my own place? You know.. I could really use a roommate, if you ever decide to move out of the trailer park." She giggled, running a hand over his chest as he stood up.

"It's getting late.." He muttered, looking around the club. Wink and Future were on the other side of the room fighting over something while Sol and Cheddar stole their girls. Priceless. He returned his gaze to Jeanine, who nonchalantly took his hand and lead him out into the now deserted parking lot.

"Let me give you a ride home, Rabbit."

He nodded slightly and walked with her to her mom's car.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

"Where are we going.." Jimmy muttered, peering out the window. Jeanine remained quiet - pulling down an abandoned road not far from her apartment. She had secretly wanted him since school had started, and now that he was dating Lea Williams - well that was even better.

"I just wanted to ask you something.. before you go home." She assured sweetly, parking the car off the road. Jimmy turned and looked at her, smiling slightly. He had lost all grips of reality earlier that night - going shot for shot with the well-known alcoholic Cheddar Bob.

"Well what do you want to ask.."

Jeanine smiled, pulling her seat back as far as it would go before crawling over the seat and straddling Jimmy's lap. He leaned back and looked at her, trying to process what was about to happen.

"What are you doing?"

She smiled, "Nothing." She placed her arms around his neck, pushing him back into the seat. Her hips moved slowly over his - causing him to close his eyes at the feeling. He knew this was wrong, but it felt so damn good.

"Come on, Rabbit. You know you want this."

"No.. fuck, you aren't Lea." Was his answer as he removed her arms from around his neck and desperately tried to move out from under her. She just smiled at his struggle and leaned down - placing her lips forcefully against his.

Jimmy finally gave in and kissed Jeanine back just as passionately. Her hands were all over his body, in his hair and on his jeans. He pulled back slightly and looked at her, breathing deeply as she worked his jeans open and pulled out his dick. In one quick movement he was inside her, causing him to moan loudly against her lips.

"How the fuc..."

"No panties.." She whispered, grinding her hips as she moved up and down like a pro. He leaned back in the seat and watched her, lust and passion filling his senses. This shouldn't be happening but it was too late now. He held onto her hips as she rode him, bringing them both to a quick orgasm.

"What the hell are you gonna do, Jimmy?"

Future looked over at his friend - who was sitting on his mom's car with his hands over his face. He had called him that morning - spilling his guts about the 'after party' with Jeanine.

"Lea's never going to forgive me.. I really fucked up this time."

"I don't know, man. I don't know what to tell you - you need to just go talk to her."

Jimmy stood up and walked over to Future, slapping his hand twice in their '313 handshake'. He didn't know what he was going to do when he saw Lea, he couldn't even imagine telling her what had happened between him and Jeanine the previous night.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

One month later.

"Yo, B-Rabbit. What's going on with you man? We was supposed to meet at The Shelter last night and battle some clowns."

Future walked up to the table and sat down beside Jimmy, looking him over - he looked like hell. Keeping a secret as big as he was - from someone he cared about as much as Lea, was killing him.

"I'm in love with her, Fut. I.. I can't hurt her..." His voice was barely a whisper and cracking with emotion as he talked, looking desperately towards Future for some kind of answer. All his friend could do was pat him on the back and assure him that everything would somehow work out in the end.

"Hey, Jimmy."

Jimmy turned his head to look at Jeanine, "Hey."

"Can I talk to you for a minute? It's important."

He pushed himself up from the table and walked with her into the hall - watching as Future argued with Cheddar to stay put. Jeanine sighed and placed her hands on her stomach, looking up at Jimmy.

"Listen, I know this is going to be unbelievable.. but, I'm pregnant."

Jimmy's mouth nearly hit the floor - clenching his fists together as he took in her information. She -had- to be joking.

"What?" Was the only word to past through his lips as he desperately tried to remain calm. One mistake was costing him his entire life - his dreams of being a rapper, his girl - and not to mention best friend.

"Please, fucking telling me you're joking."

"I took the test last night.. and you're the only one I've slept with.. since my last period." Her voice was barely a whisper as they talked, keeping an eye out for anyone coming down the hall.

"Fuck.."

Jimmy wiped at his face frantically as he walked up the road from the bus stop - ridding his cheeks of any fallen tears before he saw Lea. He wasn't sure what was going to happen but whatever it was - he couldn't let his mistakes keep eating away at him. Now Jeanine was pregnant - and he couldn't just keep something like that from Lea.

He took in a deep breath and made his way across her small lawn, raising his fist to knock on the trailer door. To his surprise, Lea opened the door before he could knock - greeting him with a smile and hug.

"Hey, baby."

He wrapped his arms around her body tightly, never saying a word as he held her. He was so afraid that this would be the last time he ever got the chance to hold her - and he never wanted it to end. In the back of his mind he knew that this would be the end of them and just the thought alone caused a sob to pass his lips.

"What's wrong, Rabbit?"

Lea held him at arm's length and looked him over, curious as to why he was so upset. Suddenly, her own problems didn't seem as serious and she hugged him again, running her hands down his back as they moved inside.

"What happened, Jimmy? Please, tell me."

They sat down on her couch looking at each other, trying to find the words to say. In all his life he had never been as scared as he was right then.

"Lea, baby.."

Jimmy reach out and ran his hands down her bare arms, never letting his eyes fall from her own.

"Lea, I gotta tell you something.. something happened.. and you're never going to forgive me but.. I can't keep it inside anymore.."

The muscles in her arms suddenly became tight as she watched him fall to his knees in front of her, almost pleading. He placed his hands on her sides and looked up into her eyes, tears falling freely down his own cheeks.

"Lea.. please,.. I am so sorry.. I never meant for anything like this to happen.. please you have to believe me.."

"What is it, Jimmy? What did you do?" She whispered, almost afraid of the answer. In all the years she had known him nothing like this had ever happened before - she had never seen him cry before.

"I don't know.. I didn't.. I was drunk and she.. I was so confused.. Lea, baby I'm so sorry.."

"Who?"

"Jeanine.. that night, at the Chin Tiki.. You stayed here to watch Lilly for me.. I won a few battles outside.. we started drinking and things just.. got out of hand."

Lea pushed Jimmy away from her and stood up, "You've got to be kidding.. This is a real fuckin' sick joke."

"Baby, please.. please Lea.. It wasn't my fault.. I didn't mean to.. it was an accident."

She stopped pacing and looked at him, a look of pure rage in her eyes.

"An accident, Jimmy? She slipped, fell and landed on your fucking dick? Get the fuck out!"

Jimmy dodged a pillow, then her lighter - trying desperately to go to her as she screamed obscenities. Once she stopped screaming he put his hands on her arms, trying to hug her.

"Don't touch me. Don't fucking touch me, Rabbit!"

Lea slapped him hard across the face, causing his head to snap. He cringed at the sting of her palm, stepping back out of reach as she came towards him again with her fist.

"I wish I never met you." Her voice dripped with venom.

"You wish you never met me?! It that what I really fucking mean to you, Lea? I fucking love you."

"You don't love shit!"

She pushed him back towards the front door, demanding that he leave. He had cheated on her - and now he thought he could say he loved her and it would change everything.

"Fuck you, Rabbit. You want to fuck that whore? Then go fucking be with her!"

Lea slammed the second door and locked Jimmy out, sliding to the floor with her face in her hands. Everything had gone wrong and now the only person she trusted had hurt her the most.

One week later.

Jimmy looked up as Wink sat down at their lunch table, surprised to see how upset his friend was. His eyes were red and it looked as if he hadn't slept in weeks. His mom had been giving him hell, Lea had completely stopped talking to him and Jeanine was going around school telling everyone that they were officially 'together'. It was hell.

"Man, you wanna go party tonight or something? Get some of this shit off your mind?"

"No, Wink. I don't want to go fucking party."

He stood up from the table and walked away, Future and Cheddar Bob in tow.

"You gotta do something about this shit, dawg. We can't have you like this forever? Have you tried talking to Lea?"

"No, Fut. She won't answer her damn phone.. hell she probably disconnected it or something.. fuck I don't know."

Future sighed and put an arm around Jimmy's shoulders, pulling him down the hall and away from Cheddar as he desperately tried to 'mack' on one of the lunch ladies.

"You gotta do somethin', Jimmy."

"What am I gonna do? There isn't shit I can do. Hell, everything is fucked."

Jimmy looked down the hallway, noticing Jeanine walk out of the girl's bathroom. She smiled slightly and waved, causing him to pull away from Future.

"I don't know how to make this shit better, Future."

Before he could say another word, Jimmy was halfway down the hall - walking towards Jeanine. Future just sighed and turned back to Cheddar Bob, who was watching from the lunch line with a sad look on his face.

"Don't even stress about this shit, Cheddar. Jimmy will figure out something."

Cheddar just nodded and went back into the lunchroom with Future.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

"Hey.."

Jeanine smiled, "Hi, Jimmy. How are you doing?"

"I don't know.. you heard about things with Lea. Shit's falling apart."

She nodded, knowing all too well.

"You know if you ever need a place to go.. I've got my apartment.. and I'm still looking for a 'roommate'. If you were smart you'd get out of that trailer park, get a job and get away from Lea. Now that things are so complicated.. they'll never be right between the two of you."

Jimmy just nodded, taking this all in. He did need to get out of eight one o - and it seemed too good to be true that Jeanine was offering her apartment to him.

"I'm going after school for an interview with this pizza place downtown.. maybe I'll stop by your place if that's cool?"

Jeanine smiled, taking out a pen. She wrote her address on his palm and nodded, "That sounds great."

"Alright, I'm gonna get back in here.. but I'll see you later."

"Later.." She called, waving as he disappeared up the hallway and back to the lunchroom with his friends.

This was working too perfectly to her advantage. Jimmy and Lea were as good as finished - and she couldn't blame him for wanting her instead. Plus, he thought she was pregnant with his kid AND he was getting a job.

Jeanine grinned as she disappeared back into the bathroom and pulled out her pack of birth control, taking the last one of the month. At least she had taught Lea Williams a lesson - no one ever messed with her and got away with it.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

One month later.

Jimmy lifted a large box filled with his belongings into the trunk of his car, watching as Sol, Future and Cheddar carried a few more boxes out of his mother's trailer. He was -finally- getting out of this damn trailer park and it felt good. He would be living with his girlfriend, Jeanine up on the north side of 8 Mile in their apartment.

It had turned out that after a few sonograms Jeanine had been mistaken of her pregnancy, but by then she and Jimmy had slept together countless time and started dating.

He had only talked to Lea once in the past month, hoping they could work out their problems but in the end - it just wasn't happening. She told him that she had been in love with him, and now she just couldn't trust him anymore.

Sighing at the thought, Jimmy helped Sol lift the last box into the truck and turned to look towards Lea's trailer. She quit school and was now working as a waitress downtown, saving up enough money to get as far away from 810 as possible. She kept in touch with Cheddar and Sol sometimes, but overall their tight group had slowly fallen apart.

"I guess that's it, guys. Tell Iz his ass should have come and helped." Jimmy assured, slapping hands with Sol 313 style. He repeated the handshake with Future and Cheddar, taking one last glance at Lea's house. In the back of his mind - and in his heart - he still loved that girl, more than anything.

"Don't be a stranger, Rabbit. You know your ass has to battle at The Shelter sometime." Future assured, breaking his thoughts of Lea. He just nodded, closing the truck quickly.

Cheddar pushed himself off Jimmy's car and walked up to him, "What about, Lea? Rabbit."

Jimmy looked up at his friend slowly, wondering the same thing. It felt wrong leaving the trailer park without Lea - let alone her not being there to say goodbye. It felt wrong lying beside Jeanine every night and thinking about Lea when they fucked. Everything in his life felt wrong but he had to get out of there - Lea was never coming back to him, and half of him didn't blame her. It was just time to move on, or try to at least.

"What about her, Cheddar?"

Cheddar Bob frowned slightly, not expecting that to be his answer. He shrugged and slapped hands with Jimmy, nodding towards the street.

"Peace out, Rabbit.."


	2. Part II

Disclaimer: I do not own 8 Mile, nor any of the characters from it. I do not make any money from the writing of this story.

(Author's Note: Part II goes along with the movie 8 Mile with the exception of Lea being wrote into the storyline - however, even though I don't write about a certain part of the movie (such as Jimmy choking at The Shelter) that doesn't mean it didn't happen.)

Detroit, 1995

Jimmy Smith, Jr. sighed to himself as he threw a few more shirts into a trash bag. Jeanine would be coming home from her night out with her friends shortly, so he had to hurry. Dating her had been a mistake from the start, but now she was claiming to be pregnant - for the fourth time this year.

Every time they got into a fight, or Jimmy came home late from The Shelter, or Jeanine sensed that he was ready to leave her - she somehow became impregnated with his child. However, the real miracle was the fact that they hadn't had sex in nearly six months - at least, not with each other.

Another sigh escaped his lips as he lifted the bag onto his shoulder and glanced around the room. In the back of his head he knew that Jeanine was going to be highly pissed off that he walked out on her, but he didn't want to face her and listen to her bullshit anymore. He just wanted it to be over and truthfully - he never really wanted it to begin with.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

"So how was school today, Lil? Are you and Mr. Johnson married yet?"

Lilly giggled at the thought of her first grade teacher - the amazing, wonderful, cute teacher Mr. Johnson. She slapped Lea with her tiny fist and ran off into her bedroom to get her storybook. "He says we have to read one story a night. Mom won't read with me though..." The book was nearly as big as she was - taking up her entire lap.

"Well I'm here and I'll read with you. What story do you want to read first?"

Lilly pointed to the picture of a horse and smiled up at Lea, "I really like the one about the horse."

"The one about the horse it is, then.." She assured, pulling Lilly and the storybook onto her lap. She focused on the little girl reading the simple story for a few minutes but her mind started to wander as she looked around the trailer. Lea had practically grown up in this trailer with Lilly's brother, Jimmy. Unfortunately, he wasn't around anymore.

"What's that word mean, Lea?"

Lea looked down, "..stable? That is where they keep the horses."

"Oh."

Jimmy had moved out of the trailer park almost six years ago coming in and out of Lea and Lilly's lives once in a great while. Lilly missed him terribly and she felt abandoned by him because he left her with Stephanie who was an un-fit mother. Lea was the one left responsible for the poor little girl - who had no one. She wasn't the only one who felt abandoned though.

They used to be best friends but love fucks everything up and she was a strong believer in that. Jimmy had fucked up - cheated on her with Jeanine of all people - and left her without even saying goodbye. He came back though, they always do - but Lea had nothing for him. He came back to the trailer park one night so drunk that he passed out on the front lawn, in the rain - and almost drown in his own vomit.

Unfortunately, it had to be Lea who went outside and drug him into her trailer - she was the only one who watched out for him. He had been grateful - tried to apologize in his drunken state for all the wrongs he had made between them but it was just words that didn't even matter to her. He came back week after week trying to talk to her, befriend her and make things better but it just wasn't in her anymore. Her heart broke over and over again every time she saw him and after a year she decided it was best if they just avoided each other.

"Did you like the story, Lea? It's my favorite.."

Lea smiled down at Lilly, "Yeah, I think it's going to be my favorite too." She assured, running a hand through Lilly's blond hair. She hated Jimmy for leaving this sweet little girl here to grow up alone, she hated Jimmy for a lot of reasons.

Suddenly, the front door opened and Stephanie made her way inside. She smiled sweetly at Lea and Lilly, "Hey.. Sorry I'm late, after bingo me and Greg hooked up.." Lea stood up and kissed Lilly on the forehead, "I've got to get to work.."

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Jimmy placed his car keys on the nightstand in the living room, deciding that 'just in case' Jeanine was pregnant he would leave her his car, mostly in hopes that she would leave him alone. He would be lying if he said he didn't have feelings for her - but it wasn't love, and he knew she didn't love him.

He had only felt loved once in his life - truly wanted, needed and 'loved'. Unfortunately, his life had a knack for falling apart all around him. Things never worked out the way they were supposed to - not in the real world. Sometimes he felt like he would never get his break in life. He would never 'make it big' like Sol and the others were always saying. Never have money, fine bitches and phat rides.

Even though hip hop was his life - rapping, battles and his talents meant everything to him - he felt like he'd never get another chance to feel loved like he once was. There was no chance at true happiness because the only person that truly made him happy - wouldn't even speak to him.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Lea turned a corner in the diner, trying desperately to balance a large tray on her palm as another table asked for a refill on their drinks. She sighed and put on her biggest, fakest smile before tending to them. Jeanine and her table had been yelling for the check for nearly ten minutes now - causing her manager to yell louder as he ordered her to 'wait' on them.

"Williams! Finish those tables and take your break!" Her manager screamed from the back, "…I swear whose idea was it to hire that girl?!" He added, causing Lea to glare at him. She was the hardest worker that asshole had ever hired.

"It's about time."

Jeanine looked up at Lea as she handed her the money to pay for their food, "Oh, and don't drink and drive."

"What?"

Jeanine and her friends laughed together as they watched Lea count the money and give them their change.

"That's your tip." Renee assured with a high pitched laugh, standing up to leave with the others. Lea just looked at them, hearing Jeanine yell, "Jimmy says Hi!" as she exited the diner.

Sighing to herself, Lea undid her apron and walked into the back - telling the manager that she was now officially on break. He just grunted in her general direction as she slammed the back door and disappeared into the alley.

She lit a cigarette and wrapped an arm around her waist, leaning her head back to look up into the clear black sky. She had been working for this diner for months now - busting her ass to bring home a pathetic check every two weeks. Her mother had left around Christmas time to live with her new husband, Charlie, giving Lea the trailer to live in.

She wasn't proud of the way her life was turning out - no high school diploma, no friends anymore - but at least her trailer had electricity. Things could be worse.

Lea bent down to keep warm in the bitter Detroit air, covering her face with her hand as a sob suddenly escaped her. Who was she trying to fool? Herself? She knew all too well that her life seriously lacked.

Jimmy pushed himself onto his mother's vehicle and looked out into the trailer park. Greg had left twenty minutes ago after their brief fight, assuring his mother that he wasn't going to take anymore of 'Rabbit's' shit.

"You have to get along with Greg, Rabbit. You can't fuck this up for me."

He looked up as his mother walked out on the small porch holding two beers in her hand. She smiled heartedly at him and walked over.

"He started it."

"Greg is going to be my ticket out of here... I just know it."

Jimmy sighed, shaking his head in disbelief. His mother had always counted on a man to change her life, instead of getting a job and supporting her own family.

"I had a ticket out and look at me... right back in the eight one oh-no."

Stephanie looked over at her son and frowned, "What happened with you and Jeanine? I thought you were getting married."

"Who told you that?"

"It's just going around."

He assured her that it was just 'talk' - more than likely made up by none other than Jeanine herself. He sighed at the thought, dreading the moment when she realized he wasn't coming home.

A vehicle very much like the one he was sitting on slowly pulled into the trailer park, parking outside of Lea's trailer. He looked up and watched as a young woman emerged from the car - carrying three brown bagfuls of groceries.

Lea sat one of the bags down on the porch and fished her keys out of her pocket, turning towards Jimmy's trailer for a moment. To her surprise, he was sitting on a vehicle - staring at her like he hadn't seen her in years. His mother was beside him talking and she lifted her hand in a wave.

"Whatever happened to you and Lea? She is so sweet."

"I don't know, mom. I've got to get some sleep."

Jimmy never let his eyes fall from Lea's as he talked, watching her turn her head finally and disappear into her trailer. He took in a breath and turned to his mom, "Can I get a ride to work in the morning?"

Jimmy sat behind the wheel of his 'birthday present' and sighed, hitting the dash. The engine sounded truly sick - and wouldn't even turn. It was hopeless - another day he'd be getting to work late. He looked up at Lea's trailer and sighed, noticing that her car was still parked in front of the house. Not that she would give him a ride - even if he begged.

Oh well, maybe he could still catch the bus - if he was lucky.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

"Who the fuck is that?"

Jimmy looked up at Future, who was sitting behind the wheel of his broken down car - waiting on the word so he could try the motor again. His mother's generosity wasn't exactly living up to its full potential.

"Greg Buehl, that assholes practically livin' with my fuckin' mom, man. They met at bingo."

"Greg Buehl? Didn't he go to our school?"

Jimmy nodded slightly, turning his head as Lea walked out of her trailer. She glanced up at them and smiled, waving towards Future. They hadn't really talked since her and Jimmy fell apart.

"Yo, Lea! Get ya ass over here!"

"I've got to go to school." She assured, holding up the books in her arms. She had been trying to get her GED for the past few months and work at the diner in the evenings. It wasn't looking that great for her.

"I ain't seen you in forever, girl. Get ya ass over here, now!"

Defeated, Lea walked across the lawn and over to Future and Rabbit. This should be interesting.

"How you been?" Future pulled himself out of Jimmy's car and walked over to her, wrapping his arms around her tightly. She had always been like a sister to him - and everyone else in their group whether they admitted it or not.

Lea finally looked up to meet Jimmy's burning eyes, sighing deeply before she spoke. "Hey."

"Hey, Lea.. how have you been?"

She ignored him, "Are you back now? I mean, staying here?" He nodded, "Me and Jeanine broke... up.."

Lea stared at him in disbelief, almost laughing to herself at the thought of things not being as perfect for him as she had thought.

"Well, Lilly will be glad to have you back. She's really missed you.."

Jimmy nodded his head knowingly, "I missed her too." Lea held his eyes with her own for a long moment, finally breaking away to look at Future - who was smiling. "I've got to get to school, you guys take care.." With that said, she turned back to her trailer and walked off leaving Jimmy dumbfounded.

"You two were definitely eyeball fucking."

"What? We wasn't.. man, shut the fuck up and get back in the car.."

Future laughed as he sat back down and finished helping Rabbit get the car running so they could go out on the town.

"Come on, Lea. You've got to come with me tonight.. all you ever do is go to school and go to work. You've got to live a little!"

Lea looked up from her book and sighed, turning to Alex. "I really need to study." She assured, tapping on a notebook with her pencil. Not that her friend wasn't telling the God's honest truth - she never had fun anymore.

"You really need to pull that stick out of your ass and go get ready! Come on, you can wear one of my outfits."

Alex had started working at the diner about two weeks after Lea - and even though they were completely different from one another they had somehow managed to create some type of bond. They talked on their breaks, bummed cigarettes from each other when they were out - and on rare occasions like this - hung out together. She watched as the eccentric girl walked back into the room and held up a cute black top and short light blue skirt.

Alex threw the clothes at her and a short fitting leather jacket, "Go! Get ready!" She ordered, pointing towards the bathroom of her apartment. Lea nodded in defeat and stood to her feet.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

The Chin Tiki was packed with people, drinking - dancing and partying. It was the most popular club in Detroit and everyone that battled at The Shelter came there.

Future sat down at 313's usual table, gathering up all the ladies he could find. Jimmy, Cheddar, Sol, Wink and DJ Iz took their seats and ordered some drinks - talking and laughing among themselves.

"Yo, Rabbit. Isn't that Jeanine?"

He looked over at the bar, noticing the very 'not' pregnant Jeanine drinking and smoking a cigarette - talking to a few of her friends. She glanced over at him and narrowed her eyes, turning her attention back to Renee.

"I thought she was pregnant?"

Jimmy looked up at his friends and sighed, pushing himself up from the table.

"I'm out guys. I'll be outside."

Quickly, Cheddar Bob stood to follow him - only to be shot down, "By myself."

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Jimmy sat down on the back of his car and scanned his surroundings, mostly everyone was inside the club - except for the few people who were making out by their cars, or the last few battles. He watched a blond haired girl and her friend walk out of the Chin Tiki - towards him. They whispered to each other before breaking apart - the blond coming his way.

"You're Jimmy Smith, Jr. right?"

"Yeah."

"My names Alex. I hear you're a real dope rapper."

"Who told you I was a real dope rapper?"

"It's around.."

Alex smiled over at him, crossing her legs after she sat down beside him.

"I saw you there the other day when I was going to borrow my brother's car. Why you working at Detroit Stamping? Only losers work there."

"Your brother works there."

"Yeah, well my brother's a loser."

Jimmy looked over at her as she pulled out a cigarette, "So what about you?"

"I'm over at Roscoe's (a/n: I couldn't understand where she said she worked in the movie) Diner downtown."

"Oh, well busting tables is much better then pressing buttons."

"I'm not going to be there long.."

"Yo, Rabbit! You and your new friend want to hit the afterhours spot with us?"

Alex smiled over at Wink as she hopped off the car, "Rabbit.. let me go ask my friends.."

Jimmy stood around his car waiting for Alex to return - she seemed like a nice girl - anything to take his mind off of Jeanine and Lea and Lilly and Stephanie and life in general. "Yo man, who is that.."

He moved past Cheddar and felt his heart literally stop - Lea was walking with her arm linked in Alex's, laughing at some dumb joke they shared. She was wearing a body molding black sleeveless top and the shortest blue skirt he had ever seen, with leather knee high boots. If he hadn't known better he would say they were sisters - the way they were both dressed.

"What's she tryin' to prove?" Wink asked, walking over to Future.

"Man, you're always up in everybody's damn business aren't you?" Future growled, pushing Wink back into the parking lot. "Move, get off my back asshole."

"What the fucks up with him?"

Jimmy turned his head from Lea - deciding she was a big girl and could dress and hang out with whoever she wanted. "Sometimes Fut thinks you talk too much shit.. about shit you don't know shit about."

Sol shook his head and opened the car door, following Cheddar into the back with Iz.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

"I burned down the house!"

Cheddar ran out of the burning building quickly, laughing as he grabbed Lea by the shoulders and nearly pulled her down onto the ground. He took off through the abandoned street, yelling drunkenly. Lea shook her head and turned to Alex, secretly pleaded for Jimmy to emerge from the wreckage.

"Dumb fuck.." After a long and dreadful minute Jimmy jumped out of a window and landed beside the house, brushing off the black ash that had gathered on his clothes. "I think that fucker is mentally ill.."

"Yo Alex, come here for a minute girl..." Alex turned her head to Wink and grinned, slinking off into the darkness - leaving Jimmy and Lea both alone in the alley, just looking at each other.

"Hey, 'dope rapper'."

Lea took a step away from Jimmy - and the burning building, "Who told YOU I was a dope rapper?"

"Your biggest fan," She nodded towards the direction Alex went, "..but don't worry I assured her that you suck. Real bad."

"Thanks. Not like I need another fan," He nodded towards the nothingness around them, "I've got so many."

Lea nodded in agreement, glancing up towards the sky. Thick black smoke rose up into the darkness, consuming them both in flames. The red and orange light danced on their faces, illuminating their eyes. Never in a million years would she have thought she'd ever be standing with Rabbit - taking in their surroundings. After he left - all her hope went with him.

"I know it doesn't make a difference.. but Lea, I'm sorry I didn't say goodbye to you that day. Hell, I'm sorry I left in the first place. If I knew then what I know now.."

Jimmy shook his head, sighing as he looked over at her. "Don't." She muttered, looking down at the ground. "It doesn't matter, alright? We are different people now.. it's been... a long time since.." He loved the way she got when she was nervous - the way her eyes never focused on one thing and her hands idly played with her skirt. Her hair was shorter now, and darker then he remembered, framing her beautiful face in soft layers. Her eyes were still the same bright blue color, always filled with sorrow and despair - he had only seen them sparkle the few months they were together and she was happy.

"I never stopped, Lea.. I love.."

"Don't."

She looked up at him now, pleading with him to leave that part of their lives closed and forgotten. She didn't want to be sad - this was her night to be free from it all, have fun - meet new people but life always seemed to bring her back to Jimmy. If only he knew how hard it was for her - how much it killed her to look at him and not be with him. She still loved him too - but that didn't matter anymore. Nothing really mattered anymore.

"I missed you, when you left.. I felt like everyone in my life had abandoned me. I waited for you to come back - to realize that you wanted to be with me.. but that never happened and I guess I've grown cold."

Jimmy moved to stand in front of her, placing his hands on her arms. "You don't feel cold.." His voice was low and heavy in his throat, a sudden need coming very apparent between them. If only Lea knew how bad he wanted her - every second since the day he moved out of the trailer park. If only she knew..

Lea finally let her eyes fall back to their shoes, shrugging his hands from her body. She couldn't think of the right words to say to him so she simply took a step backward and walked off down the street - leaving him alone.

Jimmy stared into the vending machine carefully - lost in thought about what had just happened with Alex. He could be a real idiot sometimes with his actions.

"Why haven't you called?"

He turned around quickly - surprised to see Jeanine standing in front of him with an evil glare in her eyes.

"What are you doing here, Jeanine? You're gonna get me fired."

"Why haven't you called? I'm your girlfriend and you just left without saying a word.. why did you leave?"

Jimmy searched the area for Manny - mentally pleading that she would disappear before his boss found them arguing. He couldn't afford to lose this job - especially over Jeanine.

"No Jeanine, you're not my girlfriend - we broke up. Will you just leave? I'll call you later."

"Is it because I said I was pregnant?"

"Come on, Jeanine. I know why you said that bullshit."

"Well what was I supposed to do? I didn't know what else to do."

He grabbed her by the shoulders, pushing outside onto the sidewalk.

"Go home, Jeanine!"

"Just tell me why you left and I'll leave you alone. What are you running from?!"

"Nothing! This is my shit okay? It's me. I had to go. At least I left you the car."

Jeanine started laughing, thinking about the piece of shit car he left in her apartment parking lot.

"Everybody's calling you a loser from the other night - when you froze up and got booed off stage!"

"Shut the fuck up, Jeanine."

She laughed harder, turning to leave Detroit Stamping.

"Fuck you, Jeanine! Go home!"

Jimmy turned around - face to face with his boss 'Manny'. Fuck.

"What was that, Smith?"

"I'm sorry Manny.. it wasn't my fau-… it won't happen again."

"Good, don't be bringin' that shit around here.."

"Lilly? What's wrong?" Jimmy opened the trailer door quickly, picking his baby sister up in his arms. His mother emerged from the back room holding a piece of paper in her hand, a somber look on her face.

"What is it?" He snatched the piece of paper from his mother grasp quickly and turned Lilly around to place her back on the couch. It felt like his heart was in his stomach as he tried to focus on the small piece of paper. What could be so bad that his mother was speechless and Lilly was in tears? They already knew they were getting evicted - what could it be.

I know this is kind of sudden, and Lilly - baby don't think it has anything to do with you I just need to.. find myself. You'll understand one day when your older and grown up things make more sense, okay? I'll always be there for you - no matter what and I'll call you as soon as I figure out where I'm going. Tell your brother, tell him something - okay? Tell him that he should have never left you alone and tell him that he made the biggest mistake in his life when he went away but you've got him back now to take care of you so you won't be alone sweetie and I promise we'll see each other again. Love, Lea.

She scribbled a small heart beside her name and folded the paper to slide it under the trailer door - this was the way he had to be. She couldn't live here with Jimmy around and all of his shit and it made her crazy inside - not knowing what to do. The bus would pick her up in half an hour to take her out of Warren. To take her out of her misery, she hoped.

Jimmy looked up at his mom and let the note fall to the trailer floor - storming out the door without a beat. He was going to bring Lea home if he had to drag her kicking and screaming all the way. They belonged together - not matter what she thought.

The trailer door slammed shut, causing Lilly to jump.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Future opened his eyes slowly as someone knocked on the door, growling at the thought of Cheddar Bob, Iz or Sol ruining his sleep. Those were his brother's in every way but damn sometimes they could get on his nerves.

"Yo, ain't you nigga's got somethin' better to do then fuck wit me all the ti.."

Jimmy let his hand fall back to his side, his eyes bloodshot with pain and grief and worry. Not only had he worked his ass off at the Factory all day but he had spent most of the night searching for any sign of Lea. A steady rain poured down on him, soaking him to the bone.

"She left.. I've been everywhere, I can't find her, man."

"What? Get yo ass in here, dawg. Where's your ride?"

Jimmy took in a breath, running a hand over his face. It was almost 2am. He looked physically and mentally drained like he was about to pass out where he stood. Future sat his friend down and sighed, wondering what the hell was going on.

"Lea left Lilly some letter... said she was skipping town.. she said she loved me, but she's fucking gone." A sob escaped his throat - causing him to bury his face in his hands before Future could see. He had kept his feelings for Lea bottled up for years - never letting anyone know how bad it hurt him inside. "Lea wouldn't just leave, man. I mean where the fuck would she go? We are her only family."

"We haven't been much of a family to her recently, have we Fut?"

That was the painful truth - Lea owed them nothing - they had abandoned her. A boom of thunder rolled in the sky - causing Future to jump in his skin. Jimmy just sat in a worn chair, staring down at his hands.

"God, I tried.. I really fucking tried to talk to her the other night, to tell her how I feel.. but she didn't want to hear it - why the fuck should she listen to me? I fucked her over, man. She's never gonna be mine again."

"You gotta stop, B. This shit right here is gonna rip you up inside. We'll find her - alright, in the mornin'.. she'll be alright."

Suddenly, a horn blew through the alley-way - echoing through Future's paper thin house. He turned to the window and looked through the blinds - sighing as Sol's mom's car pulled up in front of his house. Jimmy needed him right now and these jack offs were gonna come in with their jokes and their bullshit - "Sol and Cheddar are outside." Jimmy stood up from his chair and wiped at his face frantically, pushing back his own emotions.

Future waited until his friend was together and jerked open the front door - watching Bob leap from Sol's car and come running towards them. "Yo, man.. nigga's get shot for making noise like that around here!" Cheddar ignored his comments and went straight for Rabbit - "Lea's down at the Chin Tiki drunk off her ass man, she passed out at the bar and the chink owners gonna call the cops or an ambulance or somethin'."

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Jimmy burst through the front doors of the Chin Tiki - searching frantically for Lea. He silently prayed that she was still in there somewhere and they hadn't called the police or kicked her out in the rain. He watched as Cheddar moved past the crowds of people quickly - shoving huge bouncers out of his way to find his friend. The Chinese owner had yelled something about alcohol and poisoning and the police - so he panicked.

Fortunately, Lea was sitting on a bar stool with her head on the bar - totally oblivious to the world around her. She had wound up there around 9 o'clock trying to figure out her next move only to spend most of her bus money on eight shots of Bacardi and four shots of vodka. Her cheeks were on fire yet the rest of her was white as a ghost.

"Lea, Lea baby."

Jimmy was the second person to find her, grabbing her up in his arms as her head bobbed from side to side before falling down on his shoulder. She was gone. "Lea.. baby, please.. please don't do this.." The bartender made his way towards them, an angry expression on his face. "Yo, this bitch hasn't paid her tab yet." He pointed to Lea, demanding thirty dollars for the drinks she had consumed.

"How much has she had to fucking drink?!" Future yelled, jerking the slim bartender over the bar by his oversized shirt. Two bouncers came towards them - ready to fight. "Yo man, we don't want no trouble here we just want to know if she's alright!" Sol assured, standing between the bouncer and Future. "This ain't no fuckin' babysitter, bitch. She drank until she passed the fuck out - now pay her tab and get the fuck outta here."

"Jimmy..." Lea wrapped her arms around Jimmy's shoulders and held onto him as though the world was slipping out from under her. She didn't know what was going on - one minute there was complete darkness and now all these harsh sounds and lights were flooding her senses. "Come on, girl. We're leaving, alright." He turned to the bouncer, sliding his arm around Lea. "Alright, man?"

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

"Can you drop us off at my mom's, Sol? My car broke down about two miles from Fut's house."

"No problem, Rabbit." Sol glanced in the rearview mirror - sighing at the sight before him. Lea was lying with her head on Jimmy's chest, her hand on his stomach clutching him for dear life as she moved in and out of consciousness. They didn't know if she was alright - if her blood alcohol was way past normal - they didn't know anything, but seeing here there with Rabbit was almost heartbreaking.

"Where did you go? I haven't seen you in forever.."

Jimmy looked down at Lea as she opened her eyes, talking in a low and unheard voice - she was barely whispering against his neck. "I was so sad." The innocence in her voice made him want to cry - he knew all too well how it was when you were drunk, the things you said - the truth in your words.

"I loved you so much." Her hand was moving down his stomach in the dark, idly playing with the zipper on his coat before resting on his thigh. This caused the air in the small car to become thin and cherished. Cheddar sat with his head pressed hard against the cold window - almost snoring, and Future was dozing on and off - trying to focus on Sol's conversation about 2Pac - it was nearly 4am.

"Shh, baby. We'll talk about this tomorrow, we're almost home.."

Lea moved her hand directly over Jimmy's dick and pressed down, trying to turn around to face him in the backseat. The added pressure to his already intrigued member caused him to become instantly hard - not that Lea, in her drunken state of mind noticed. "I don't know where I'm going. I don't want to leave.." She whispered, pressing her face up against his as if he couldn't hear her. The smell of liquor and vanilla filled his nose - causing a soft moan to form in his throat. Her hand never moved from its post as she fumbled around in the dark trying to get situated - all the while tormenting him. "Lea, baby - just sit down."

He grabbed her arm and moved it away from his lap, watching as Sol pulled into the trailer park slowly. Everything looked untouched and almost dead around him - no breeze, no color - it was depressing. "Peace out, B-Rabbit. Take care of our girl.." Sol assured, nodding towards Cheddar and Future - who were long gone asleep in his car. Jimmy just nodded, dragging Lea out of the backseat - she couldn't walk on her own.

"Thanks Sol, for everything man we owe you."

"Yo, B. Just remember - drunk tricks words are a sober tricks thoughts." With that said, Jimmy closed the car door and watched his friend drive off - his final words burning into his brain.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

"It's pouring the rain out here Lea, come on - where are your keys?"

Lea laughed as though he had said the funniest thing known to man - shrugging her shoulders as the fat rain drops beat down on their heads. It didn't really matter that they were standing in the rain - their clothes had been soaked through hours ago. Jimmy sighed in aggravation and reach for Lea, forcing his hands down the front of her jeans. She moaned quietly as his fingers searched for the key - surprised at her reaction.

After a beat he pulled the key from her pocket and shoved it in the keyhole - opening the front door quickly. They moved inside and shut the door, standing in complete darkness. "I don't like this.." She whimpered, moving closer to Rabbit. He could feel her cold hands on his skin, under his shirt - searching for something, for warmth.. he didn't know.

"Come on, we gotta get out of these clothes.."

"Okay."

Before he could protest Lea had pulled her tight shirt over her head and threw it on the ground - moving her hands down her wet stomach to her jeans. She stood before him in a lacey white bra - the button on her jeans undone and calling at him. Jimmy took in a breath and moved past her - grabbing a dry t-shirt from her closet. His once forgotten erection slowly started coming back to him. A flash of memories crashed down, making love to Lea when they were just teenagers, fucking Jeanine in her car, fucking Jeanine in the bathroom at The Shelter - moaning Lea's name, getting smacked across the face - fucking Alex, and now here was Lea again - silently begging for it.

"Lay down on the bed, okay Lea? I've got to go next door and get some clothes.. the rains letting up. I'll be back in five minutes?"

Lea slid down on her bed and started pulling her jeans down her thighs, causing Jimmy to lick at his lips. Bitch.

"Hurry.."

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

"You alright?"

Jimmy walked through the empty trailer slowly, listening for any sign of Lea. The rain had stopped and he had taken a shower. Even the rain was dirty in Detroit. "Lea, baby?" He moved into her bedroom and cut on the light, surprised to see her wrapped up in an oversized sweater and dry jeans - passed out on her stomach on the bed. Her breath was soft and regular - causing her tiny body to heave up and down with every sigh.

At least she had fell asleep - at least he wouldn't have to fight her advances off - not that he would have been able to. One wrong move, one touch or kiss from Lea and he'd have her on her back halfway to happy land, drunk or not. At least she still looked peaceful when she slept - angelic like something sent to him from Heaven. It had been so long since he had seen her asleep, the way her lips parted with her breath.

Without thinking he slid down beside her on the bed and wrapped his strong arms around her waist - pulling her body into his. He moved a rough hand up her side and into her shirt, holding her cold damp body against his for warmth. She took in a slight breath and smiled as he untangled her hair with his fingers - pressing his lips against her forehead.

"I love you."

"Rabbit.. god it feels so good.. don't stop, baby."

Jimmy opened his eyes slowly, pushing away any thoughts of his dream - Lea on top of him, riding him like a pony. Cowboy hat and all.

"Mm, Lea?"

He was lying in her bed alone, the faint sound of a shower running in the background. It was nearly one in the evening. Oh well, at least today was his day off - at least Lilly hadn't woken him up at seven am wanting to play and watch cartoons and Stephanie hadn't kept him up half the night fucking Greg in the living room. Stupid bitch. He should'd never left Lilly there alone.

The running water stopped suddenly.

"Good morning." Lea stood in the door way, her hair wet and wavy around her face as she dried it with a towel. She stood in his oversized t-shirt and nothing else. The hem falling just to the middle of her thighs. Damn.

"...'morning." He watched her move across the room like an alley cat, landing on the bed beside him. The familiar smell of vanilla filled the room and it took all Jimmy had to ignore it. "Feelin' okay?" She grinned, nodding her head. After two hours of puking her guts up she felt 'wonderful'.

"You'll sleep through anything, ya know that?"

"Not... 'anything'." Jimmy assured, as Lea laid down beside him. Her shirt rose up her thigh slightly, exposing her short boxers. Disappointed, he turned to his side and touched her stomach, pulling her in closer. "You sure you're alright? You was pretty fucked up last night."

"Wasn't the first time... I'll survive. I guess." She didn't sound so sure anymore. Just a few hours ago she was planning her get away and now here she lay beside B-Rabbit, his hands idly rubbing her soft skin just below her breast.

"I can't do this.." Their eyes met, "I mean.. you can't expect me to control my..self.. you're so fucking beautiful.."

Jimmy glanced down at his 'growing' member between them, causing Lea to laugh. "What? Aw, fuck - don't laugh." She turned over on her back and stared at the ceiling - contemplating their situation. It had been... Jimmy had been the only one she'd ever been with and it had been such a long time ago. His hand trailed across her stomach and slowly up her side, "..kiss me.."

He wasn't sure if he had heard right - she wasn't even looking at him. After a second, he pushed himself up on his arms and leaned over her - bringing his mouth down to meet her own parted lips. Her tongue moved against his slowly as his hands moved under her shirt and groped at her breasts. A loud moan escaped his throat once Lea found his dick with her hand, stroking it just slightly through his sweatpants.

"..want..you.." They kissed hard, a once slow foreplay now turning into raw and needed desires. "..fuck.." Jimmy pulled frantically at her shorts, causing her to moan as he grinded his contained dick into her thigh. Lea's breath caught in her throat, feeling his fingers slip past her panties quickly.

"Oh, god.."

"Jimmy!"

Lea sat up, gasping as Jimmy withdrew his fingers from her core and rearranged himself. Fucking cockblock - he was going to die. "Fuck.. I'm gonna die.." He assured as Lea kissed him one last time and moved through the trailer - the sound of Lilly's tiny fists beating at her front door.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Jimmy walked into the living room slowly, finally getting his 'thing' under control. Lea sat on the cough with a crying five-year-old in her arms.

"Greg's over there beating up your mom." Lea whispered, watching Jimmy's eyes get big. "Great." He moved past them and towards the door, trying to think straight. He really needed to get out of this palace.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

"Don't touch my fucking mom, bitch!"

Greg slammed Jimmy into the wall, screaming in his face about being a fuck up and a 'homeless kid'. "Fuck you mother fucker!" The fought until Greg was thrown on the floor, crashing into a small table - sending plates and cups flying to the floor in broken shards.

"Fuck this! Fuck you, Stephanie! Just a bunch of white trash gutter rats!"

Greg stood to his feet and walked to the door, slamming it hard as he left. "Get the fuck out, Rabbit! Get the fuck outta my house!"

Jimmy couldn't believe his ears, after all that had happened - she was kicking him out!

"You really need to get your fucking life straight, mom!"

Stephanie threw a plate at the door as he walked out behind Greg, "Don't judge me, Rabbit! Look at your fucking life!" She screamed.

Yeah, Rabbit - look at your life. Fuck, whatever. He just wanted to have sex with Lea.

"Man, Sol... you ever thought that you gotta stop livin' your life up here," Jimmy raised his hand above his head, "..and start livin' down here?"

Sol leaned back in his seat and looked over at Jimmy, "Man, it's seven thirty in the morning."

"Alright," He unlocked his door and climbed out of the car, slapping hands with Sol before turning to the large building in front of him. Detroit Stamping at its greatest. "Tell your mom I said thanks for the ride."

"Alright, man."

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

"... fuck it - I'mma let home girl finish you off."

Jimmy grinned as the crowd clapped and cheered around him, causing Mike to back away as Vanessa started battling him again.

He turned around to go back inside - surprised to see Lea standing at the fence with her arms wrapped around herself. Her hair fell loosely down into her face - making her the most beautiful creature he had ever seen. She leaned back against the fence and smiled, turning her head for a moment.

Jimmy made his way towards her slowly - checking her out from the distance. She knew she was hot as fuck and was loving every minute of it. One of those 'you can look - but you can't touch' things.

"That was nice.."

"Just nice?"

She grinned, pushing herself away from him as she looked around the building.

"You just passing through?"

"I was.."

Jimmy grinned, reaching his hands out to touch her. He -had- to touch her. His hands ran down her arms slowly as they looked at each other - that old familiar look slowly coming back.

"You wanna go somewhere tonight? Just.. us?"

Lea looked around again, moving closer to him so only he would hear her.

"Why don't you just take me somewhere now?"

He stared down at her in disbelief, waiting for her to laugh out and walk away from him for actually considering what she was obviously thinking. They looked at each other for a long moment before he took her hand and nodded towards the building.

"Come on.."

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Jimmy helped Lea down into the factory - pushing her against the machinery gently as her mouth found his. They kissed slowly at first - tasting each other as their tongues moved together.

He held her up with his weight, spreading her legs as he moved closer to her and began unbuttoning her t-shirt - feeling her legs wrap around his back as she slipped off her panties quickly. He stared into her eyes for a moment as she removed his beanie, helping him get his pants loose.

They kissed again, Jimmy's hands moving over her breasts to caress them roughly as his mouth found her neck. Lea stifled a moan into his shoulder as he lifted her up and placed his dick at her opening.

Their eyes met again as she moved down on him, both losing their breath once he was completely inside. He hadn't felt 'this'... her in so long - he couldn't breathe.

Jimmy pushed himself inside of her - making sure not to make any loud noise in case someone passed by them. Fortunately, no one ever showed up on this side of the building, especially on lunch break.

He leaned forward as she put her arms around him - holding him against her body as they moved - grinding her hips into his. He felt Lea tighten around his dick as the tension between them became too much to bare, causing his own moan to surface. It was quick - too quick for his liking but damn it was good.

"Oh god.."

His knees slightly gave out as his orgasm passed through his body - holding her in place as they looked at each other - using each other's bodies for support as they came down from their high.

Lea slid down on shaky legs and smiled up at him, pulling her panties back up her legs. Jimmy kissed her again before backing away to give her some room, smiling.

"All we ever talk about is this shit and none of us ever do nothin'. Were still broke and livin' with our moms, damn.. shut the fuck up already."

Jimmy walked towards his car and climbed inside, turning the key - only to realize it wouldn't start.

"Fuck.."

"I'll give you a ride to work in the morning.. I'mma call yo momma.. see if I can't hook somethin' up.." Sol laughed, walking towards his own car. Future and Iz threw their hand up in a wave as they left.

In the corner of his eye Jimmy noticed the curtain move in Cheddar's house. He narrowed his eyes and got out of his car - moving around to the back of the house.

He pushed open the unlocked back door and entered the house - finding Cheddar 'asleep' on the couch. "Why you actin' like you asleep, Bob? I saw you out the window."

Cheddar opened his eyes slowly, "I don't feel like talking."

"Why not, man?"

"I don't want you guys making fun of me.."

Jimmy sighed, "Nobody's gonna make fun of you.. MC Bob."

Cheddar grinned, sitting up slowly on the couch. He nodded towards the crutches against the wall, "I'll be using those for a month or so.. the doctor gave me some medicine to help."

"That's cool, man. You gotta get back on your legs. 313 isn't the same without you."

"So what's been going on with you, Rabbit?"

Jimmy shrugged and took a seat on the coffee table, looking over at the TV.

"I've been takin' to Lea a little... it seems like things with me and her are lookin' up.. at least we're takin' again."

He had decided to keep his and Lea's 'private business' to himself for now. He didn't want Future or the others running their mouth to Lea - he had to take things slow.

"You and Lea should be together, Rabbit. You guys belong together."

He took Cheddar's words in, realizing that he was right about this. Cheddar was the one that was against him leaving eight one o in the first place - especially without at least saying goodbye to Lea.

"I think your right, dawg."

"Hey.."

Lea walked out onto her porch slowly, pulling her jacket on. She was surprised that Jimmy was there - from experience, he disappeared for a few days after they fucked.

"You leavin'?"

"I've got a few minutes.. my shift starts at seven."

She glanced at her watch and smiled up at him, moving to sit down beside him on the steps. Jimmy watched her - trying to think of the right words to say. This conversation was either going to bring them closer or fuck everything up completely - and with his luck it would be the latter.

"Bob's doing better.. I went and saw him today. He's gotta use crutches for a while."

"At least he's getting better.."

They sat in silence for a moment before he started, saying a silent prayer that everything went smoothly.

"About today at Detroit Stamping.. did you mean.. for that to happen?"

Lea turned her head to the side and looked at him, "I thought it was my idea?"

"Well.. I wanted to do it.. I just.. it was sort of spontaneous."

"Big words... those words come with your high school diploma?"

Jimmy grinned at her, "I just want to know where we stand, Lea."

"Well I stand over at Roscoe's Diner in ten minutes. I've got to get to work."

"What is that supposed to mean?"

Lea stood up from the steps and began walking to her car - Jimmy just a few steps behind her.

"It was sex, Rabbit. I woke up this morning lonely and horny so I came to find you. I thought you'd be happy that I chose you instead of one of those losers from the Chin Tiki."

He stared at her in disbelief. She was saying that all today was to her was 'sex' - no emotion,

"Just bodies, Rabbit - remember? I'll talk to you later.. I'm gonna be late."

Jimmy stepped back on his heels, raising his hand slightly as she pulled out of the trailer park and blew the horn - disappearing down the highway quickly.

He turned around in a daze, realizing that his mother was sitting on her porch - obviously drunk.

"Hey, Jimmy."

Alex waved slightly as Jimmy left his mom's trailer - she had heard them arguing inside and decided to wait until they were finished before she knocked on the door.

"Hey.. Alex? What are you doing here?" He muttered, the emotion in his voice startled her. Being back in eight one o was slowly but surely returning his life to the living hell he once knew. It wasn't like things ever were 'perfect' but living with his mother just wasn't something he could do.

Between Lea 'just not giving a fuck' anymore - and his mother's lifestyle - he shook his head and looked up at Alex, forcing a smile.

"You goin' somewhere? I could give you a ride."

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

"Are you sure you're alright?"

Alex pulled her brother's car into the gas station slowly - realizing that she had to fill it up if she wanted to use it anymore this week. She watched Jimmy turn his attention away from the window and look at her, opening the door.

"Yeah... there's just a lot of shit going on.. my mom, the battles and shit.. I guess it's getting to me."

He nodded towards the small building, "You want something? I'm gonna go get the key for the bathroom.." Alex shook her head no and smiled, placing the gas nozzle into the vehicle.

She had her eye on him since the first time she had saw him at Detroit Stamping - the way he looked, and even moved - she wanted him. Her friends had told her that he had some great skills rapping and she had finally saw them for herself in the Chin Tiki parking lot a few nights ago.

Wink had canceled on her tonight - assuring her they would meet up tomorrow since he was going out with Papa Doc and The Free world - so she had decided to go see what the infamous Jimmy Smith Jr was up too - only to find him upset over his mother. She grinned at the thought of him being vulnerable.

Once her car had filled up she walked inside and paid the cashier, disappearing around the building to the bathrooms. She knocked on the men's room door quietly, "Hey.. it's me."

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Jimmy looked up at himself in the mirror, trying to get his own thoughts organized before Alex came looking for him - but it was too late.

He opened the door slightly, surprised when she crawled through the crack and stood with him in the very small space. "What are you.." His question was cut off by her tongue in his mouth - kissing him passionately and unexpectedly.

They kissed for a few minutes - running their hands down each other's bodies. Alex had wanted this ever since she met him and finally she was getting her chance. If Wink didn't want to hang out - she would find someone else who did.

"Jimmy.. what if I told you I've craved you since the moment I saw you?"

He looked down at her in disbelief as her hands moved past the waistband of his pants and into his boxers - grabbing at his quick rising member. She pulled his pants down mid-thigh and fell to her knees in front of him - taking his dick into her mouth quickly.

Jimmy leaned back against the sink and bit his tongue to keep himself from screaming. This girl defiantly had experience. She moved back and forth on his dick like a pro - taking in every inch of him before withdrawing.

"Do you like that?"

He nodded slightly, closing his eyes in pure bliss as she continued her slow torture. After a few minutes Alex stood to her feet in front of him and removed her coat, pulling her skirt around her waist as she traded him positions and sat on the sink.

"You know you want this... Rabbit.."

Her voice was velvety, almost a whisper as she talked to him - beckoning him forward as her own hand found her slit. His mouth suddenly became dry as he watched her finger herself - taunting him with her silent pleas for 'him'.

It was unreal the way things were happening the past two days - first Lea and now Alex... he thought of Lea for a moment, picturing her in front of him instead - with her legs spread open, waiting for him. 'This' shouldn't be happening - not with the woman in front of him at least.

In the back of his mind he knew he wanted to be with Lea - but she had made it painfully clear that what they had was nothing anymore, just a one-time booty call.

Alex moved her hips slowly as Jimmy moved towards her... his thoughts suddenly vanishing as she wrapped her arms around his back and pulled him towards her, gasping loudly as his dick entered her at a rushed pace, filling her to the core immediately.

They remained completely still for a moment - just taking in what they were feeling before Alex arched her back - causing him to slip even further into her depths. She smiled up at him as he started moving with her, holding onto her hips for leverage as she bucked against him.

She moaned loudly - wrapping her legs around his back as they quickened their pace. She was screaming, his name - her own name... every word she could think of as he pounded into her.

Jimmy dug his short nails into her shoulders as he held onto her - mumbling Lea's name into her neck as the feeling of release washed over him. Alex opened her eyes quickly, pulling away from him.

"What did you say?"

"What? Nothing.."

He stepped away from her and pulled up his pants, watching her look at him as she realized what he had just said. "You're the guy that Lea was talking about..."

"What? No, I'm not.. what did she say?"

Alex laughed quietly, pulling her own clothes back on.

"You're the guy she said she was still in love with.."

Lea tied her apron around her waist and scanned the diner for her customers, watching dreadfully as The Free world made their way - loudly - to their usual table.

Papa Doc sat down beside his girl as the others flooded to sit with him, pushing each other to get a seat beside 'the legend'. When he was in high school he thought that he was the shit - and now that he was winning battles at The Shelter, there was no stopping him.

Lea sighed to herself and grabbed a handful of menus, making her way towards the group. To her surprise, Wink was sitting at the table - almost trying to hide himself in shame. She glared at him for a moment then turned to the others, "Welcome to Roscoe's, what kind of drinks can I get everybody?"

Lotto smacked Wink on the back and laughed, "Yo aint you that bitch that was bonin' Whitey in high school? Wink's friend here the choke artist?"

Wink pushed Lotto away and stood up, "Not tonight, guys alright? Lea - can I talk to you?"

She studied him for a minute, finally deciding that she would take her break and let another waitress wait on them. It wasn't like they tipped worth a shit anyway.

She walked towards the back of the building and outside, glaring at Wink as he waited for the chance to talk to her. She knew that he was badmouthing 313 behind their back - not to mention his 'so called friends' and her, "What the fuck do you want, Wink?"

"Why you gotta be like everybody else, Lea? Damn. I thought you got away from those assholes. Everybody's got a problem with me now."

"Oh, I wonder why? Maybe because you're a two faced son of a bitch?!"

"You don't know shit Lea! I'm putting Rabbit and 313 on the fucking map! I'm going to make Jimmy big!"

"You aren't doing shit for him, Wink. You are getting his hopes up with shit you can't even deliver."

Suddenly, Wink pushed her back against the wall - getting tired of listening to her bad mouth him. He was making things happen - working with The Free world was showing him that he could be better then all this bullshit in Detroit and if Jimmy didn't want a piece of it then FUCK HIM. He slammed her against the building again, causing her to cry out slightly. He was holding onto her wrists tightly - silently begging her to run her mouth.

"Why the fuck are you taking up for him anyway, Lea?! You don't even know what the fuck he's doing."

Lea pushed Wink away from her and narrowed her eyes, "What the fuck does that mean?"

"Alex told me all about them fucking the other day downtown at the gas station. He's not going to fucking change for your stupid ass!"

She stepped back from him, trying to hold back her temper before she smacked his head clean off his shoulders. He was lying. Things with her and Rabbit were still rocky but they were progressing and he wouldn't just throw things away like that again.. he.. said he loved.. her..

Lea turned around and entered the diner quickly - spotting Alex in the crowd as she talked to Papa Doc's girlfriend. She looked up as Lea made her way towards the table, a look of hate in her eyes.

"Did you fuck Rabbit the other day?!"

Her voice was loud - booming through the small diner. Alex looked at her in shock as Lea grabbed her wrist and jerked her away from the table.

"Tell me!" She screamed, clenching her fists together at her side. She was surely to get fired now but she didn't CARE anymore, everything she tried to fix in her life just ended up fucking ruined in the end so what was the point? "Fucking tell me, Alex!"

"Lea.. I really don't think we should talk about this here... I'm sorry okay.. I didn't know.."

"You didn't know.. you didn't fucking know?! Everyone knows! Everyone is in everyone else's business in this fucking town but you didn't know!"

Lea stepped back from Alex and shook her head, throwing her apron on the ground.

"Fuck this.." She pointed her finger at Alex and narrowed her eyes, "Fuck you."

Lea parked her car on the curb and climbed out quickly - marching across the street towards Cheddars house. Jimmy's car was parked in front of the building and she knew that he was inside.

"Rabbit!"

She banged her fist on the door loudly, causing the very foundation of the building to rattle. "Get your fucking ass out here now, Jimmy!"

He opened the door slowly, catching her in mid knock - noticing the look in her eyes. She knew.

Fuck.

"Lea.. calm down, what's the matter?"

"You fucked her. Do you know how many guys she's fucked since she came here? Gee."

Her voice was calmer now, almost a whisper as the emotion took over. A sob escaped her throat as she looked at him, backing away before the tears would come. She wouldn't give him the satisfaction of crying. She didn't give a fuck about him anyway... another sob.

Jimmy stepped out of Cheddar's house and looked at Lea, holding her gently by the arms as she sank down onto the sidewalk and choked on her sobs. She allowed him to pull her into his chest as she cried freely, clutching his shirt in her hands.

He held her tightly against his body like he had many times before, when they were kids - and her mother would come home drunk, blaming Lea for all of her problems. She would come over to his trailer after his mother left for bingo and cry until she couldn't cry anymore.

"Things have been so fuckin' crazy the past few days. I don't know what's going on.."

She wiped at her eyes quickly and looked up at him, moving away from his arms as if they were snakes. She glanced up at Bob, who looked utterly lost as he frowned - not wanting his friend to be upset. Lea crawled to her feet quickly and backed up into the deserted street, wrapping her arms around her chest.

"..you go for the jugular every time don't you.."

She shook her head slightly and turned away from Cheddar's house, idly rubbing her wrist from Wink's assault. Jimmy took a step forward and grabbed her hand, looking down at her bruised arms.

"Who told you that I slept with Alex?" He demanded, looking up into her eyes. He had known her long enough to know when she was lying - it was in her eyes.

"You're great friend Wink.. stupid bastard.."

She jerked her hand away and returned to her car, sitting down behind the wheel slowly as Jimmy realized what had happened.

"Did he hurt you, Lea?"

"I was trying to defend your stupid ass and he pushed me, fuck it alright. I'm a big girl I don't need anything from you.. god I swear I should have fucking let your ass go a long time ago." She slammed her car door and started the car, driving back down the road. Jimmy and Cheddar watched her leave, turning to look at each other.

"I gotta go man. I'll catch you later."

They slapped hands before Jimmy got into his own car and took off down the road.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

[author's note: Jimmy goes to J.O.B and fights with Wink (because Wink is fucking Alex AND because he put his hands on Lea and told her that Jimmy and Alex fucked). The Free World bitches come to Jimmy's trailer and beat him up, just like in the movie. ;)

Lea stepped out of her car and glanced around the trailer park - surprised to see Lilly standing on her porch crying and banging on the door.

"Lilly, baby.. what's wrong?"

Fear suddenly filled her as she ran across the yard and lifted the small girl into her arms, wiping away her tears as she sobbed loudly and pointed towards her own trailer.

"Jimmy.. Jimmy's.." She took in a long breath, sobbing again. "He's dead.. he won't answer me.."

Lea turned towards the Smith's yard - feeling her heart sink into her stomach once she spotted Jimmy lying lifeless on the ground in front of his home.

"Baby.. you stand right here okay? I'mma go check on Rabbit.."

She sat Lilly down quickly and went over to where he was lying. He had slipped unconscious twice since The Free world had left - trying desperately to concentrate on Lilly as she beat her tiny fists into his chest pleading for him to wake up. "Jimmy.. what happened?"

"Lilly... where's Lilly.."

He sat up quickly, wincing as a short stab of pain passed through his chest. It felt like his ribs were on fire - broken into tiny pieces inside him. He deserved it - every bit of pain he felt, he deserved more than that. Papa Doc came rushing back to him - a gun pressed into his temple. I could end yo shit right now and nobody would even miss yo ass, bitch.

Nobody would even miss him.

"It's okay, Rabbit.. she's okay.."

He looked at Lea as she desperately tried to hold him down, inspecting his body as he leaned into her for support. He didn't even know if he could move - but he had to see for himself that Lilly was alright. If any of those assholes even looked at her they were dead.

"He's okay Lilly see.. come here.."

Lilly ran across the yard wiping her nose on her sleeve as she stopped in front of her brother, "Jimmy?"

He opened his eyes again and nodded, "I'm okay baby.."

Lea ran her hand through his hair gently, assuring Lilly that she would take care of him - and for her to go inside and get ready for bed. She hugged her brother tightly - causing another stab of pain in his ribs and disappeared into the trailer, relief washing over her.

"What happened to you?"

Jimmy groaned as Lea helped him to his feet, wrapping an arm around his waist as they walked slowly towards the trailer.

"Those Free world assholes caught me off guard.."

He winced again as she opened the door and ushered him inside, helping him onto the couch.

"Why are you doing this, Lea.. Why are you here?"

"Your sister was on my porch crying her eyes out.. she thought you were dead, Jimmy."

His head rolled back on the couch, trying to think of a way to assure Lilly he was okay. Sometimes he got tired of being everyone else's rock, even though his sister was only five. Sometimes he got tired of everything.

"I care, Jimmy.. alright? You really don't know how much you mean to me."

Lea moved across the living room and into the small kitchen, grabbing some ice in a rag. She sat down beside him on the couch and pressed the ice against his swelling eye, letting silence wash over them.

"She ain't waitin' on me.."

Jimmy looked up towards the machinery - noticing Lea as she stood at the top of the walkway, smiling at him. He didn't know exactly how long she had been here, and it surprised them that she was there in the first place.

"I'll be back.."

He walked towards her slowly with his hands in his pockets, "What do you want?"

"I came to ask you a question.."

She flicked her cigarette butt onto the ground and crushed it with her shoe, looking up at him slowly.

"Well what is it?"

"I was wondering if you were going to The Shelter tonight.. I got a night off.."

"Nah.. someone called in sick so I'm fillin' in..."

Lea smiled, running her hand down his shirt idly, "Savin' up for something big?"

"Yeah, studio time.."

"Cool."

They stared at each other for a moment, waiting for the rights words to come to them. Finally, after standing in silence for what seemed like forever - Lea's lips parted to speak.

"Do you think we've got a chance?"

Jimmy stepped back on his heels, taking in her question he didn't know the answer to.

"Do you?"

"I asked you."

"I don't know.. hell, it always fucks up doesn't it.."

Lea nodded, wrapping her arms around herself. She didn't know what they were going through or if they could get past it. It felt as if every time she felt things were going perfect - things fucked up.

"What if I told you I loved you?" She asked, glancing up to meet his eyes. He smiled slightly and reach out to take her hand, "What if I said I loved you too?"

"You fucked Alex... and Jeanine.. who's next?"

"Maybe you.."

She laughed, turning her head. "Is that so, Rabbit?"

Jimmy grinned, letting her hand fall back to her side. "Yeah.. maybe."

Lea reach out and pulled off his toboggan slowly.

"I'm going to The Shelter and I'm taking this with me.. if you want it back, I guess you'll have to go win some battles.."

She turned around before he could protest - walking slowly back outside and to her car. Jimmy turned around and walked back towards Paul, asking him if he could cover for him for a few hours.

"Yeah, I can do that."

"Thanks man, I owe you."

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Jimmy turned his head to the side in shock as the 'almighty' Papa Doc just stood there, trying to find the words to battle him. His mouth opened slightly as the realization that he had won the championship hit him hard.

"Ohh! We gotta new champion in here! B-Rabbit! B-Rabbit!"

Lea was standing in the back with Cheddar and Sol - cheering loudly as Jimmy took his victory - nearly leaping into the crowd. He scanned his surroundings quickly - unable to believe what was happening.

Papa Doc had choked on his own words.

He glanced towards the back, spotting Lea in the crowd. She grinned at him and lifted her middle finger high in the air screaming "You still suck.." as loud as possible. He laughed and flipped her off, turning back to Future and the others as they chanted 'Fuck Free world! Three one three.'

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

"Three in one third.. we in the house.."

Jimmy walked towards the alley, followed by Sol, Iz, Cheddar and Future.

"Yo we on our way, man!"

"..and we gonna get all the bitches!"

"Man, where we goin?"

He turned around to look at them, spotting Lea standing at the doors. He nodded towards her and grinned, turning back to Future.

"I'm goin' back to work, dawg."

"Work? You aint goin' to work.."

Jimmy walked off with Future towards the alley, talking to him for a minute before slapping hands with him and walking on by himself. Future turned back towards The Shelter - ushering his group back inside.

"Peace out, Rabbit!"

He lifted his hand in the air - disappearing into the alley and back to Detroit Stamping.


	3. Part III

Detroit, MI - 1998

Jimmy searched his pockets quickly, trying to get out of the bitter cold as he fumbled with the keys. He had been mixing tapes at J.O.B for nearly two hours now - on top of a ten-hour shift at Detroit Stamping.

After another few minutes of searching he pushed the key into the lock and opened the door, disappearing inside the poorly heated apartment building. The light over the stove flickered before going out completely - leaving him standing in the dark.

He felt his way through the small 'living room' and moved into the first bed room, smiling once he saw Lily sleeping peacefully in her bed. She turned on her side and pulled at the covers, frowning in her sleep.

Jimmy helped her pull the covers over her small body and ran his hand through her hair - turning back towards the living room before he managed to wake her.

"Hey.."

He nearly jumped out of his skin - turning quickly to glare at Lea as she walked out of the bathroom and towards the dark kitchen. She was wearing a pair of his rolled up sweat pants and an oversized black sweater - grinning at him as she started to work with the broken bulb over the stove.

He quietly made his way to the kitchen and helped her change the bulb, smiling down at her once the small room was flooded in light.

"What are you doing up?"

"Couldn't sleep. Lily okay?"

"Yeah, I guess. She's asleep."

Lea nodded, wrapping her arms around her body as they stared at each other. His eyes were so intense - like two perfect sapphire orbs burning into her - analyzing her, craving her. She parted her lips to speak - taken back as his lips covered her own.

His tongue found hers quickly - pushing her back against the stove as one hand roamed freely down her body. She arched her back allowing him access to run his hands underneath her shirt and touch bare skin, moving forward to press their bodies together.

Lea moaned against his mouth, feeling every inch of 'him' beneath the thin material of his sweat pants. Jimmy pulled her up quickly and sat her on the counter - licking at her lips to deepen the kiss once again. He had been aching for her since he left that morning trying desperately to get his work finished without thoughts of the infamous Lea William's leaking into his brain.

This girl was going to be the death of him and his music if he wasn't careful.

His fingers were entwined in her mid-length dark hair, holding her against his body with one hand while the other slid down to her side and under her shirt to cup her breast gently. After another agonizing moment he pulled away from her lips and began traveling down her neck.

Jimmy held onto the sides of the stove until his knuckles turned white - swallowing his own moans as they surfaced. The way that she was kissing him, trailing her tongue slowly down his neck just so she could make him scream. It was quickly becoming too much for him.

He opened his eyes and looked at her, pulling away slightly to really see her. The stove light cast a warm yellow glow on her skin, highlighting the bits of red and brown in her dark hair. When she was like this - so quiet and yet so full of passion she was...

"..there are no words to describe you.."

His everything was right in front of him and he didn't even know it. They had been living together in this run-down apartment for nearly a year now and neither of them truly knew what their status was. They lived together and did 'this' every night - but they were merely friends.

He couldn't bring himself to tell her how he really felt; how he secretly craved her every second of the day and wanted to be 'hers' more than anything in the world - but he couldn't - he had her once and managed to fuck that up terribly.

He didn't want to hurt her anymore.

"Rabbit.."

Before she could utter another word he had lifted her up into his arms - carrying her towards their shared bedroom in three quick steps. Once inside he laid her back on the mattress and quickly advanced on top of her - kissing her slowly as she welcomed his weight on her body.

Lea moaned as he idly parted her legs with his own and pressed himself against her; showing her just how bad she got to him. She whimpered and arched her back to be closer to him. She wanted to feel every part of his body at once - to know that he was really there with her.

Sometimes she was afraid that it was all a dream, this life - none the less shitty - with her going to school for her business degree and working at her third restaurant in two years - wasn't real at all. Jimmy was still someplace else locked away with Jeanine in his own personal hell.

It surprised her every night when he came back to their apartment - he came back to 'her' even though they had no real ties. He was free to go and be with whomever he wanted but he chose to be there with her and Lily.

Sometimes she wished she had the nerve to tell him that she loved him - more than life itself.

"Jimmy!"

Jimmy's body suddenly went limp as he buried his face in the bend of Lea's neck - listening as Lily frantically tried to untwist herself from the sheets on her bed. She cried for him again, causing him to look up at Lea and sigh.

"I'll go check on her."

He shook his head and placed a quick kiss on her lips before pushing himself off the bed and towards the other room, adjusting himself quickly before going to tend to his baby sister.

Lea sat up on the bed slowly, folding her legs Indian style underneath her as she listened to Jimmy comfort Lily - singing to her quietly as he assured her there were no monsters and that 'Lea's safe, asleep - like you should be.'

After a few minutes he walked back through the apartment and stopped at the door - meeting her dark eyes with his own paler hues. They stared at each other for what seemed like hours before he finally walked inside and sat down beside her.

"Do you think we have a relationship, Rabbit?"

He remained quiet - not quite sure how to answer her question or if he even wanted to. Whatever they had was simple, it wasn't jealous girlfriends or cheating boyfriends it was just them - and Lily.

Maybe on the outside it seemed that way.

"I don't want to hurt you again, Lea."

"So your saying that if you and I were dating, you'd cheat on me?"

"No.. I don't want.."

His voice trailed off for a moment, trying to find the right words to say. He didn't want to cause World War III in their bedroom, he was too tired for that.

"What, Rabbit?"

"I don't want to be the cheating boyfriend. I don't want to hurt you again, alright?"

Lea narrowed her eyes, causing him to sigh.

"I like what we have."

"What do we have, Rabbit?"

She looked down at her hands folded in her lap, waiting for the brilliant answer that would past his lips any moment and make all her problems disappear. Unfortunately, no answer came. He continued to stare at the pile of unpacked boxes in the corner of the nearly empty room - unable to find an answer good enough for her.

"That's what I thought. Nothing. We have nothing - just a bunch of meaningless kisses and a good fuck once a week. That's all I fucking am to you."

"No.. fuck, Lea. I didn't say tha..."

"You don't have to say shit, Jimmy. You want sex and you want my body but you don't want 'me'."

"Lea, damnit don't do this. I just don't want the same shit to happen again alright? I don't want to lose you - you mean to much for me. I love you-."

"Forget I even said anything, it's bullshit."

She laid back on the mattress and turned her back to him - pulling the covers stubbornly over to her side before covering her head. She didn't have anything else to say to him and if he didn't want to be with her in fear that he would cheat, or fuck something up then so be it.

"I don't need you any fucking way, Rabbit."

Jimmy sighed and stood up from the bed, making his way across the room to go take a shower.

"You don't mean that."

Lea closed her eyes - sighing to herself as she slipped into a dreamless sleep. He was right - she did need him, more than either of them realized.

They needed each other.

Lea opened her eyes slowly - feeling Jimmy's lips against her temple. He smiled down at her and ran his hand over her stomach and to her hair.

"I gotta go to work. You better get up or you're going to be late."

"Mm.."

She turned over on her stomach and yawned, whining at the thought of having to get up. Between getting Lily off to school, going to her own classes all morning and working until closing - she had very little time for herself.

"Don't make me.."

Lea clawed at the pillow beneath her head, turning away from him as he watched her; silently noticing the way the black sweater slid up and exposed the small of her back; not to mention the rim of the red thong she wore under her sweat pants.

"Damn.." He turned away from her and moved towards the kitchen, trying to fight back the thoughts that quickly plaque his mind. For one day he would like to go to work without thinking about Lea - completely naked and inside her.

"Fuck."

"Jimmy! Don't cuss.."

Lily walked out of her room slowly and looked around the apartment, smiling once she saw Lea walk to her bedroom door and peek out at them both.

"Yeah, Rabbit. Don't cuss."

Jimmy turned his back so Lily couldn't see and stuck up his middle finger, gritting his teeth when Lea mouthed, "Right now?" Damn her.

"Lillian! Get your booty over here and get some breakfast so you can go to school and flirt with all the boys."

Lea's lips formed a slow smile as Lily giggled at the look that passed over Jimmy's face. When it came to Lily he went into 'strict father mode'.

"I gotta go to work.. you girls stay out of trouble. Lily - no talkin' to any boys.. don't even talk to your boy teachers."

Lily continued to giggle as Jimmy kissed her forehead and looked up at Lea, who was staring at him. She smiled and reach for a box of cereal, holding his gaze for another second before finally looking away and towards Lily.

"Bye, Rabbit."

He looked at her for a moment longer before turning towards the door to start another day, at the same boring job with the same dumbass people.

Jimmy sat down on the sofa with a thud, rolling his head back on his shoulders. He had agreed to work three extra hours after calling to make sure his mom was picking Lily up from school - getting in as much over time as possible to have a little extra money after the rent was due.

It took nearly both his and Lea's check to pay for the small apartment they lived in, not to mention lights, phone and enough food to last a week. They both often went hungry so that Lily could get a decent dinner at night.

It wasn't the best life but it was life none the less.

He watched the front door open slowly - sitting up as Lea walked into the room and shrugged off her coat, turning around to spot him on the couch. He looked exhausted; almost as tired as she felt. The past few months she had felt different; extra tired, drained - but going to the doctor was out of the question.

It cost money she didn't have to go to the doctor.

"Hey.."

"Hi, Long day?"

"Yeah.. I worked some extra hours for Paul. Mom picked Lil' up from school."

Lea noticed that the little girl was nowhere to be seen; only Jimmy sitting on the couch with one foot against the coffee table and the other on the ground. His head was back - staring at the ceiling like he was trying to figure out the meaning of the universe.

Without a sound she moved towards him; slipping her body between his legs to straddle his hips. His head leaned forward in surprise; feeling her weight suddenly become apparent on his dick as she got comfortable and leaned into his embrace. He wrapped his arms around her and held her against him - noticing the tension in her muscles slowly loosen at his touch.

"Did you have a bad day?"

Lea nuzzled her face into the crook of Jimmy's neck, laughing quietly at his question. School had never been that important to her in the first place and now she was trying to 'better herself' on top of working at a new restaurant across 8 Mile.

"Every day is a bad day." She assured quietly, closing her eyes once she felt his hands move under her shirt and against her skin. His hands were like magic when he was touching her - soothing her into a comfortable silence as they sat with each other.

Once she felt completely relaxed she pulled away from his chest and looked into his eyes. Moments like this were heaven and hell - an ironic purgatory that had them bound for eternity. It was love. Buried deep down beneath all the sorrow and the broken hearts, under the shame and regret of it all - they still loved each other.

"I'm sorry about what I said last night.."

Before she could say anything else he was kissing her - parting her lips with his tongue. She leaned forward and deepened the kiss, feeling his fingers massage her hair as they traveled back down her body. They broke away from each other, remaining dangerously close as they both took in gasps of needed breath. When they kissed it was like the world melted away and for the few moments they were together - all their problems disappeared.

"Lea.."

Jimmy was nearly panting, digging his fingers gently into her hips as she rocked against him, licking at his lips before kissing him again quickly.

"..I fuckin'... need to be inside you.."

He gasped quietly as she hit the perfect spot on his neck with her tongue, causing his whole body to tighten up as her hands began to remove his shirt.

As if on cue the telephone rang - causing Jimmy to groan loudly and pull away from Lea.

"Let it ring.." He muttered, grabbing her by the back of the head and pulling her towards him. They continued to kiss, trying to ignore the ringing phone beside them but the constant noise failed to stop.

Finally, after another long moment of her lips - Jimmy sat up on the couch and grabbed the phone, holding Lea on top of him as he roughly jerked it from the receiver.

"What!?"

His voice suddenly became softer, looking over at Lea as Lily's tiny voice filled his ears. She sounded afraid and distraught - quietly pleading with him to come and get her.

"Okay, baby. I'll be right there - keep the door locked and don't let anyone in. Not even Stephanie."

He hung up the phone quickly, watching Lea stand up and back away from him.

"What happened?"

"That fucking bitch mom of mine.. Lily took a nap when she got home from school and the bitch left here there alone, again."

"Is she alright?"

"She's just scared. Fuck!"

Suddenly he picked up the phone and threw it across the living room, watching as it broke into a few pieces before falling to the ground. His mother really knew how to get under his skin sometimes; the way she did as she pleased and didn't even give a fuck about her own daughter.

"I gotta go get her.."

Lea sat down on the coffee table and held her head in her hands, nodding slightly as he moved past her and slammed the apartment door.

Something's never change.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Detroit, 1996

"Open the fucking door!"

Marcus, one of the many bouncers at The Shelter yelled, beating his fist against the rattling bathroom door. Every time B-Rabbit came to battle he locked himself in the bathroom for an hour to practice.

"Stop playin' with your damn self!"

Suddenly the door unlocked and Lea appeared in front of him, grinning coyly as she pushed past him and towards the small crowd that had gathered.

"Sorry, man. The woman's bathroom is packed and I 'really' had to go."

Marcus nodded slightly, raising an eyebrow as the girl disappeared into the crowd - adjusting her t-shirt as she combed fingers through her messy hair.

A few guys entered the bathroom nosily, each going to their own urinal to talk about the battlers that were going on tonight.

"Yo, I wonder when that white bread's gonna spit. That fools got some talents - he kicked Papa Doc's ass, ya know."

"Shit.. that white boy can't rap. He's got 'no-skills'."

"You a stupid nigga."

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Jimmy leaned back against the bathroom stall, taking in a few quick breaths to regain his stature. Lea had followed him into the men's room earlier to give him a 'good luck fuck'. At first he thought she was bullshitting him but soon enough their innocent kisses had turned into aggressive sex in the last stall. He ran a hand over his race; wondering how the hell he was supposed to think about battling after 'that'.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

You probably thought this was a joke at first/

But there's nothin' funny when you're leavin' in a hearse/

After I spit my verse/

Hell it couldn't be worse/

'Cause you could burst while I curse and blurt this bizarre shit that works/

You gonna lose, fuck there's no doubt about it,

And next time you rap, bitch you better shout it,

Scream it from yo' lungs till they feelin' your shit,

And you got a million fans grabbin' at your dick.

So go hit the 'Tiki - go have a little fun,

'Cause by the way things are soundin' - hell, this battles been won.

Jimmy threw the microphone at his opponent; turning toward the crowd as they yelled and cheered for him. This was what he lived for - to hear people calling his name, to be the center - the best in the whole damn building.

Future jumped down onto the lower half of the stage and stood between Jimmy and Jay, the man that 'claimed' he could kick 'white breads' ass in any battle.

"Give it up for my man, B-Rabbit."

The crowd roared with cheers, making it obvious that B-Rabbit had won and defended his title. Jay backed away from Future and shook his head, retreating in defeat.

"That's what I'm talkin' about people. B-Rabbit is the real future of hip-hop! You just wait this man right here is on his mother fuckin' way!"

Jimmy threw his hands up in the air - scanning the crowd to spot Lea, who was in the back swaying with the rest of the masses. She winked at him and turned towards the door, flipping him off as she went. Cheddar, Sol and DJ Iz were over to the side - smiling proudly while Future grabbed him in a chokehold and celebrated.

Even if his job did suck, and Lea mostly showed up just to have sex with him. Even if Sol was still talking about 'fine bitches and phat rides' and Cheddar followed him around like a fucking lost puppy - even though Fut was still an uncle Tom and Iz wouldn't shut the hell up; he had his battles.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Lea unlocked her trailer door and stepped inside, hanging her coat on the side of the couch as she moved towards the bathroom.

"Where the hell have you been?"

She looked up quickly, surprised to see her mother, Maria, standing in the poorly lit kitchen. Maria glared at her daughter and pushed herself away from the table, staggering towards her.

It was obvious that she had been drinking, and by the two black eyes she had - she wasn't a 'happy' drunk.

"What are you doing here?"

"This is my fuckin' house - or have you forgot?!"

"I was just wondering, mom. I haven't seen you for almost two years, damn."

Lea crossed her arms in front of her and sighed, watching as her mother dropped a bottle of gin onto the kitchen floor - a string of loud curses flowing from her lips.

"It would'a been a lot longer too if that bastard Charlie wouldn't have left me. He found him one of those young bitch waitresses or something to fuck, stupid bastard."

Maria walked up to Lea and glared at her, mocking her as she crossed her arms in front of her chest.

"You gotta get outta here, Lea. That asshole's divorcing me and I can't have my grown kid hanging around ruining any chance of me being happy. Hell you're the reason Bruce left."

"Fuck you."

Lea turned around to leave, only to be grabbed roughly by the arm and spun around.

"What the fuck did you say to me? I'm your fucking mother?!"

Suddenly, Maria backhanded Lea - sending her head to the side in one painful blow. It had been a long time since anyone had smacked her in 'that house'. She clenched her jaw and looked up at her mother, "Fuck - you."

Before she had the chance to strike again, Lea pushed her mother away and left the trailer - slamming the door with all her mite. If that 'bitch' didn't want her there she sure as 'fuck' wasn't staying.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Jimmy slammed the trailer door, nearly bringing it off the hinges. He stayed on the small porch for a second, looking up into the dark sky for any kind of answer.

His mother had left Lily alone - yet again - to go play Bingo.

"Fuck you, Rabbit! Get outta my fucking house!"

"She's just a fucking kid, mom! God damnit!"

Their fight had left his words unheard and his brain nearly bursting from his head. Sometimes he didn't know why he bothered coming back to this shit hole. He had managed to save up enough money to get his own place - but the only apartment he could afford was in the worst part of town.

If he left he was taking Lily with him and he wouldn't allow himself to live somewhere like that with her. He had to do something - but there were no answers to his problems.

"Hey.."

Lea wrapped her arms around herself and sighed as Jimmy made his way across the lawn.

"Hey.. what's wrong?"

She nodded towards her trailer and shook her head sadly, mentally promising herself she wasn't going to burst into tears. Her mother had never been much of a 'mom' and it hurt her that after all these years she was still a vindictive, horrible person.

"My mom's getting a divorce or some shit.. she showed up and kicked me out."

Jimmy sighed at the drama that was all around them; looking down at Lea in surprise as she rested her head on his chest and took in a breath of bitter Detroit air. She had been less than affectionate for the past few months - hanging out with him and the boys but her heart just wasn't in it anymore. Not since he had cheated on her and the rest of 313 had pretty well abandoned her. She wasn't the same Lea they had grown up with.

Lea buried her face in Jimmy's chest and sighed deeply, feeling his arms snake around her back and his lips rest gently on the top of her head. He missed moments like this.

"We gotta get outta here.."

Detroit, 1998

"Come on, baby. We're getting out of here."

Jimmy lifted his baby sister up on his hip and carried her outside into the trailer park, narrowing his eyes as his mother pulled up with the 'love of her life'. She had been dating Ted for nearly three months and in her world 'things were going great'. Ted bought her things, a shitty car, groceries and even paid her rent.

Unfortunately, Ted could also been found across 8 Mile - smoking crack and fucking anything willing.

Stephanie Smith sure knew how to pick 'em.

"Go wait in the car, okay Lil'?"

Lily nodded and wiped her eyes on the back of her sleeve - sliding out of her brother's arms before running straight to his car. She opened the door and slammed it shut, watching her mother stagger out of a vehicle and walk towards Jimmy.

"What the fuck are you doing here, Rabbit?"

He pointed towards her trailer, "You fuckin' left Lily alone, mom. She ain't fuckin' old enough to be left alone."

"I left you alone when you were her age. Get outta my way, Rabbit."

"She's just a little girl! I swear... I fucking swear you won't see her again."

Stephanie wrapped her arms around herself, "She's fine, Rabbit! She didn't fucking get hurt... you aren't her fucking father!"

Jimmy suddenly grabbed his mother by the arms and jerked her forward, "..and you're a bad fucking mother! I don't care if you don't give a fuck about me but Lily fucking needs you!"

He let go of her and shook his head in disbelief, looking towards his own vehicle. Lily was sitting quietly on the passenger's side - looking straight ahead. She was just a little girl and her mother acted like she could care less.

"You probably didn't even feed her.. fuck mom."

Stephanie watched him push past her and go to his car, "You need to get your fuckin' life straight, mom."

With that said, Jimmy climbed inside his car and turned to Lily, who was staring down at her hands. He knew that she was upset, betrayed by her own mother countless times. He didn't understand how someone could be so thoughtless to her - because Lily had never given his mother a reason.

"You okay, baby?"

She nodded slightly, never letting her eyes move away from her tiny hands.

"Are you sure? You can talk to me, Lil."

"I'm fine.."

Jimmy sighed and started the car, pulling out onto the highway.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Lea walked out of Lily's room and crossed her arms over her chest, resting her back against the wall. Sometimes she didn't blame the kid for having nightmares - she knew all too well how fucked up mothers could be and when she was Lily's age - she had her own share of bad dreams.

Jimmy walked out of the bathroom - drying his hair with a towel. He stood shirtless in a pair of baggy sweat pants and socks, watching Lea move away from the wall. If it hadn't of been for her - Lily would still be awake, afraid of being left alone - worried that her mother didn't love her.

"Is she okay?"

He sat down beside her on the couch as she curled up into his lap and sighed, "I think so. I made her a cheese burger while you were in the shower - I told her that neither of us were leaving tonight and that your mom just has a lot of things going on right now. I really didn't know what to say."

Lea turned on her back and looked up at Jimmy, resting her hands on her stomach as his fingers raked through her hair.

"I don't know what I'd… what Lily'd do without you."

One week later.

"Yo, man. You alright?"

Jimmy looked up at Future and nodded, shifting the bag of clothes on the other shoulder. Cheddar, Sol and Iz were walking behind them - talking and laughing about some off the wall shit.

"Why the hell is your woman makin' you do the wash, Rabbit? You know that shit is Lea's job."

"Lea's picking Lily up from daycare, Sol."

Sol and Iz turned to Cheddar, "I know that fool. Damn."

Jimmy nodded towards the Laundry Mat and ducked inside with Future, leaving the others on the corner arguing. He sat the large bag of clothes down on a table and began searching his pockets.

"What you lookin' for, B?"

Future watched Jimmy pull a small black box out of his pocket and study it for a minute.

"No.. no way, man. You ain't seriously considerin'?"

Jimmy looked up and nodded slightly as he opened the box, showing Future a small cut diamond ring.

"I busted my ass for half a year to save up and get this and it's worthless. It's not good enough for her.."

He closed the box and returned it to his pocket, opening the bag of dirty clothes.

"What the hell, Rabbit? You and Lea ain't even datin'."

"I know that, man - alright? I just want to be with her."

Future shook his head and sighed, trying to understand what Jimmy was telling him. He wanted to marry a girl he wasn't even dating.

"You sure about this, dawg? This is Lea, alright? You gotta be 110%."

Jimmy rested his palms on the table and turned to look at Future; he didn't know what the fuck was going on inside his head either but he knew he wanted to be with Lea. He wanted her to know that he loved her.

"I gotta wash this shit. Tell the other's I'll catch them at The Shelter, alright?"

Future nodded and slapped hands with him, "Alright, Rabbit."

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Friday.

"I don't know about tonight. There's a lot of shit going on and I ain't feelin it."

Future nodded towards the stage, "You got this fool, Jimmy. Don't stress about shit."

"Yeah, Rabbit. Don't think about all that bullshit with your mom and Lily. Go win some battles!"

"Shut the fuck up, Cheddar - Damn! Don't you know when you shut the fuck up?!"

Sol smacked Cheddar on the back of the head and pulled him into the crowd with DJ Iz - assuring Jimmy that 'he had this shit won already'.

"I ain't feelin' it, Future. I'm tellin' you."

"I gotta go on stage, B. You got this - bring your ass to the stage in ten minutes."

Before he could protest, Future had disappeared through the crowd. No one was going to let him take a night - he had to battle, he had to get three and one third on the map, he had to prove to all these people that he had what it takes to be the best.

"Fuck."

"You don't have to do this shit, you know."

Jimmy turned around - surprised to see Lea standing in front of him.

"These battles aren't shit anymore, everybody in Detroit knows what you got. You could walk away from this shit and still make it bigger than anyone who went to J.O.B."

"I thought you were stayin' home tonight?"

She shook her head no and moved past him, "Somebody's gotta come boo your fuckin' ass." She teased, leaning against the wall. "Lily's with Ms. Hubbard - you're mom ain't even home so don't stress over that shit - just go win."

Jimmy reach out and touched her arm, idly running his hand down to her own. She looked pale and tired; her lips dry and vacant dark circles under her eyes.

"Are you alright? Shit, you ain't gettin' sick on me are you?"

Lea moved so his hand would fall from her own, "I'm alright."

"You sure?"

She nodded towards the stage, "B-Rabbit! Get yo' ass up here!"

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Jimmy glared at the man in front of him, taking the microphone once it was handed to him. He was used to people calling him, 'white bread', talking shit about the white boy that wanted to be a rapper. Those Free World bitches had torn him a new a few times in the past but he had skills now - he could murder anyone on the mic.

Except for this mother fucker. Jimmy took in a breath and turned towards the crowd, trying to think of a quick come back as the beat started playing. His eyes scanned the people below him, watching Cheddar, Sol and Iz cheer him on with the crowd.

/Alright, look... don't let me lose you/

/I'm not tryin' to confuse you/

/You get the message/

/..am I gettin' through to you?/

/You know what's comin'/

/You mother fuckers don't know, do you?/

He stopped for a minute, shaking his head. He didn't feel right about this tonight. His eyes went back to the crowd and he froze, noticing Lea in the mass of people. She stood off to the side - leaning back against the cool wall for support.

The crowd continued to yell - demanding that he continue with his battle. He had come a long way from the days when he froze up on stage but tonight was different. He was the first person to see her hit the floor; like slow motion she fell backwards and slid down the wall.

Jimmy dropped the microphone and jumped off the stage, pushing past the confused crowds of people as they yelled and screamed all around him. He could hear Future yelling for him in the far distance; could see Cheddar and Sol grab at him to calm him down.

There was no use.

"Move! Move the fuck out of the way - give her some room."

He fell to his knees in front of Lea as the bodyguards pushed the crowd back, "Someone call 911!"

"Lea, baby.. wake up.."

Her eyes rolled back before she opened them, trying to focus on what had just happened. She remembered watching Jimmy step up to battle - but it went blank after that. Now everything was vacant and fuzzy - as if she were dreaming. She reach out for him slowly as he pleaded with her to stay awake. The fear in his eyes scared her, causing her to grasp a hold of his t-shirt as he laid her down on the cold floor.

Lea watched Cheddar Bob and Sol come into view, each taking one of her hands as Jimmy jumped to his feet and began screaming in a bouncer's face.

"What the fuck happened to her?! Where the fuck is the ambulance.."

Future suddenly grabbed him by the arms and pulled him away from the enraged bouncer, "Rabbit.. you gotta calm down alright? I called an ambulance.." He knelt down beside Lea again and took her limp hand in his own, squeezing it lightly as her head rolled to the side.

The rescue squad moved into The Shelter like a blur, checking Lea's vitals and loading her into the ambulance in mere seconds. Jimmy grabbed onto the back of the vehicle with shaky hands and pulled himself in the ambulance beside the stretcher - taking Lea's hand again.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

"Time of death, 3:07am."

Jimmy looked up from his hands slowly, watching the medical staff pull a blanket over an elderly man's face before they continued to wheel him down the hallway. He returned his head to his hands and took in a long, nervous breath. Lea had been gone for nearly two hours now - disappearing on a stretcher with a doctor and a few nurses. The rescue squad had assured him that she would be fine - but something still felt wrong.

"Hey.. Jimmy."

Future sat down beside him and sighed, looking around the hospital. The waiting room was full of somber looking people - all staring at the walls or the floor, waiting for 'good news or bad news'. A broken TV buzzed quietly over their heads showing gray and black lines of snow.

"Hey, man.. I went and got Lily - she's staying with my sister tonight."

Jimmy nodded slightly, only hearing half of what his friend had said. He wasn't fully aware anymore - slipping in and out of his own reality as he fought back sleep. It had been a long day with work and the battles and now this.

"I didn't mean to choke up like that, Fut. Lea.. damn I just stood and watched her fall.."

"Don't even stress, dawg. You heard anything about her?"

He shook his head no and leaned back - watching a few doctors walk down the hallway. He had counted thirty-seven nurses and eight doctors walk pass him since he had sat down, none of them bothering to stop and tell him how Lea was doing.

"What do you think would cause her to do that? She sick or something?"

"I don't know.. she said she was fine before I went up on stage but I should have fucking known better. She was white as a fucking ghost, Future. Damn, what if she's..."

Jimmy shook the thought from his head, burring his face into his hands again. He felt Future's hand on his back - reassuring him that Lea was tougher then she looked and someone would give them some information soon.

Another doctor stepped out of a room and walked down the hallway, stepping back in surprise as Future stood and blocked him from passing.

"Hey, man. You think you can give my boy some information on Lea Williams? He's been sitting here all night waiting to hear something and you fools keep passing him up."

The doctor glanced down at Jimmy, who was literally shaking as he folded his hands together and continued to stare at the ground, silently praying that Lea was alright - wherever she was.

"I'm sorry but if you aren't related to the patient then we cannot give you any information on her condition."

Suddenly, Jimmy jumped to his feet and stood in front of the doctor - causing the short man to stumble backwards and glare at him.

"You wanna know about her fucking relatives? Her dead beat dad is long fucking gone and her mother is sitting on her fat ass in eight one o trailer park - she don't give a damn about her just like you doctor's don't give a fuck about her. I'm all the fuckin' family Lea's got!"

Future pulled Jimmy away from the doctor quickly - afraid that he had lost his cool and would start swinging any minute.

"Man - can you please just find somebody we can talk to?"

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Lea opened her eyes slowly, blinking from the bright hallway light as the door opened and Jimmy appeared. He smiled at her and threw his hand up before closing the door and walking inside.

"Hey, baby.."

"Mmm.. Hey, Rabbit..."

He pulled up a chair and sat down beside her bed, taking her hand in his gently. It had taken the doctor another hour to find out where Lea was and if she was alright - but finally they were together. The fear and worry quickly melted off his face once she smiled up at him, running her fingers along his cheek and to his lips.

"Are you alright? You had me so.. fuckin' worried, Lea."

"...mm fine.. tired.." She assured quietly; her eyes slowly drifting closed again. The doctor had told him she was sedated and they were going to keep an eye on her over night to make sure she stayed stabilized.

Jimmy leaned forward and placed his lips against her forehead, taking in a breath of her hair. He had been a nervous wreck all night and if it hadn't of been for Future - he would have murdered every piece of shit doctor in Detroit.

"I love you.. Lea.."

Lea sighed quietly and clutched his hand in her own as she drifted off into a deep sleep.

Two years ago.

Lea opened the apartment door slowly and stepped inside, raising an eyebrow at the bland - tan and white carpet. A brown sofa, dining table - two chairs and a love seat.

"Honey, we're home."

Jimmy pulled Lily up on his hip and pushed through the door, holding onto his little sister as she nearly fell out of his arms in her limp - sleeping state.

Lea pointed towards the front room and watched as he disappeared inside with Lily, tucking her into the small day bed inside her new bedroom. He had promised her in the morning they would decorate and put up a few of her drawings to make it feel more like home.

"So what do you think?"

He glanced around and looked at Lea - who was standing against the doorframe with a smile on her lips. She watched him kiss his sister's forehead before exiting the room.

They stood in the small living room quietly, taking in their new apartment. It was going to cost them a small fortune to live there but at least it was in a better part of the neighborhood.

Lily would be safer living here with her big brother to protect her; Lea could walk to work and take a more reliable bus to her classes.

"This isn't so bad."

Lea nodded in agreement, smiling over at him before she disappeared through the apartment. At least they weren't in eight one O anymore.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

"Rabbit.."

Jimmy opened his eyes slowly, searching his surroundings - squinting as a few rays of morning sun came through the window.

The orange light cast a fiery glow through the bedroom, setting Lea on fire as she adjusted her weight and straddled his hips - placing one leg on each side of him. He let out a shallow moan, reaching up to hold her hips in place.

"You gotta get up.."

She grinned, leaning down to nibble at his ear lobe.

"Why?"

Jimmy's head rolled back on the pillow before his eyes opened fully, suddenly aware of her little game.

"You know why, move."

"What's the magic word?"

His jaw clenched tightly as Lea moved down his neck with her lips, sliding her left hand down his chest and towards the quick rising bulge between them.

"Please.."

He hated her - hated the way only she could make his voice crack with such emotion that he felt weak. His hands slid up her sides and into her cotton nightshirt; pulling her down on top of him.

"..please, what?"

Lea ran her tongue against his lips, causing him to moan as she pressed her weight down onto his very noticeable erection - playfully moving her hips back and forth.

"Fuck... Lea.."

"You wanna fuck me?"

Her voice was quiet and childlike - almost innocent, but he knew better. She was the type of girl to crawl through your bedroom window early in the morning - when your mother and your sister were long gone and you were trying to get the next few minutes of sleep in before work.

Always full of surprises.

"How bad do you wanna fuck me, Rabbit.."

Jimmy opened his eyes again, looking up at her as she sat up and grinned. Her hair fell down around her shoulders in the perfect porn star fashion, causing him to secretly wish for their clothes to disappear.

"Where's Lily.."

"You're mother came and got her a few minutes ago - something about shopping, or breakfast.." She assured, shrugging her shoulders slightly as her fingers danced down his bare chest.

In one quick movement, she was pinned beneath him and squealing - pleading with him to bring her back to her dominating stature.

"Come on, Rabbit! You know you like it.. when.. I'm.. on..."

Her plea's quickly turned into quiet murmurs as his tongue met her lips and slipped between; running his hands up her body to remove the soft fabric she wore. She could feel him hard in his sweat pants - pressing into her thigh as the nightshirt flew across the room.

"You're such a fuckin' tease.."

"Mmm, but you like it.."

Lea arched her back - pressing her body into Jimmy's as he kissed her, grinding his body into hers slowly. His hands cupped her breasts; groping them roughly as she worked his boxers down his thighs.

"Rabbit.. please.."

Jimmy's fingers slid down her sides; gently pushing past her panties; his lips trailing her neck slightly as she moaned.

"Fuck - Jimmy.."

"You wanna fuck me…?"

Lea threw her head back in frustration; sucking in a deep breath once two of his fingers were completely inside her. She moved against his hand, whimpering his name as their lips met again. His tongue lapped at her lips before moving to her ear, nibbling at the lobe:

"Jimmy.."

The demand in her voice became a weak plea - rocking her hips in perfect motion with his fingers as her body tensed - her orgasm powerful, causing her body to shake as she clung to him. He slipped his fingers past her core and down her thigh, grinning at the thought of bringing her such pleasure. He had never seen her look so beautiful. Lea opened her eyes, looking up at him.

"..don't stop.."

Jimmy kissed her slowly, running his hand up her thigh and back to her breasts - slipping his boxers completely off. His dick was raging between them - throbbing as Lea gripped it in her hand and began slipping it between her silky folds. A low moan escaped his throat; causing his arms to give out slightly as she pushed him inside of her.

"Fuck…"

Her hand moved to his back, pulling him down on top of her as he began moving back and forth slowly - resting his head in the bend of her neck as the sensations took over his body. Blunt teeth sank into her shoulder, causing a quiet moan to surface.

Lea arched her back - making him slip further into her depths.

"..fuck.."

His arms tightened as he held onto her; murmuring obscenities into her hair. Lea met each of his thrusts - holding onto his shoulders and he slammed into her, whispering how good she felt.

"..shit Lea.. I'm gonna.."

Lea closed her eyes tightly - exploding with him as he thrust into her a few more times gasping for air; clutching her in his arms.

"Fuck.. that was amazing.."

Jimmy moved his hands up Lea's body and smiled, kissing her before he pushed himself up.

Detroit, 1998

"..a baby?"

Future couldn't believe his ears. Jimmy had left thirty minutes ago to pick Lilly up from his sister's house, asking Fut to stay with Lea in case something happened - he didn't want her to be alone.

"I don't know what to do, Fut. Rabbit's gonna be so... disappointed."

Lea sat in the hospital bed with her hands folded neatly in her lap, staring out the small window beside her cot. It wasn't a huge surprise to her - the morning sickness, being extra tired all the time, back aches, the signs were all there. Five months pregnant.

"Listen to me, girl. If anyone knows I do - and B, he loves you."

The door opened slightly, a tiny blond head peeking inside - "Lea?" Lilly pushed through the door in front of her brother and squealed, running towards the bed. "Are you okay? What's the matter?"

"I'm alright, honey." She lied, she had never been more scared in her life.

"Lil, me and you gonna go get some food down at McDonalds, alright? We gonna let B talk to his girl."

Lilly giggled, "You talk funny." Future slapped hands with Jimmy, nodding his head towards Lea before taking Lilly's hand.

"Go holla at your girl, man."

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

"Feelin' any better?"

Jimmy sat down on the bed beside Lea and smiled, running his hand through her hair gently. She looked a little better then yesterday, still dark around the eyes and worn out but her color was slowly coming back.

"The doctor's came in while you were gone.. they gave me some news."

"Good or bad?"

"I don't know."

He sat back against the wall, taking this information in. His whole body went cold at the thought of something being seriously wrong with Lea.

"What do you mean you don't know? Fuck Lea, what is it?"

Lea took in a breath of air, closing her eyes. Her hands never left her stomach as she spoke, "I'm pregnant."

Two weeks later.

Jimmy sat down on the bed slowly, staring into the black velvet jewelry box that held a small - mediocre engagement ring. One tiny diamond set in silver with a gold band was supposed to confess his undying love for Lea - but he didn't see it happening.

She deserved all the diamonds in the world but he couldn't give that to her and he wasn't even sure she would accept what he did have to offer. A bullshit job that probably wouldn't last much longer, talent and skill that was going nowhere fast - a little sister to take care of, a run-down apartment and now a baby of their own.

He shook his head - sighing at the constant stress in his life. In the back of his mind he wondered if Lea would even marry him - if he ever had the nerve to ask.

"You look tired.."

Jimmy quickly returned the jewelry box to his pocket as Lea walked into the room, moving past him to sit down. He had only left her side once in two days - to go pick Lily up and even then he was skeptic of leaving her alone. He didn't want her to have another episode like at The Shelter - he didn't want to lose her...

"I am tired."

"You want me to call Manny? Get you another day off..."

He shook his head no and laid back on the bed, taking in a breath as Lea slid down beside him and placed her hand on his stomach - inching closer to his embrace.

"I gotta go to work... the bills don't pay themselves."

"You sound like an old man... be irresponsible, live dangerously.. don't show up tomorrow.."

Lea closed her eyes once he turned on his side and wrapped an arm around her; laughing to himself. If only life was simple enough to miss work - have all the bills paid and all the money in the world.

"Easier said than done."

She nodded - snuggling her body against his as his lips found her hair and kissed softly. Working all day, mixing tapes to send to recording companies all night, just to be rejected - taking care of Lily - having hardly any free time... all of life's drama was worth it if this is what he could come home to.

One month later.

"Oh my gosh.." Lilly reach out and touched Lea's stomach - utter amazement in her eyes. The small 'bump' in her belly was a baby, a real live baby growing inside her and it was going to be a girl. "Can we name it Chikita?" She asked, looking up with a hopeful expression. Jimmy looked up from his book slowly, silently praying that his kid sis was only joking.

"I don't know, Lil. Your brother and I were thinking about Katie or Madison. I'm sure when the baby comes we will think of the perfect name."

Lilly nodded, sitting down beside her brother on the couch. She picked up a coloring book and her crayons, considering the name possibilities. In just a few months there was going to be a baby in their home - she was going to be an aunt.

"It's getting late, Lil. I think you need to go brush your teeth and get in the bed." Jimmy assured, laying his magazine down on the coffee table. Lea looked up from the TV and smiled at him, reaching her hand out for a little help off the couch. She was well over six months pregnant after all. Lilly took her by one hand while Jimmy got the other and pulled her off the couch.

"Goodnight, Lil." Lea kissed her head, watching her run off into the bathroom to get her toothbrush. They might be young but at least they knew how to raise a kid, to give it everything it needed and be there for it more than anything else. They wouldn't make the same mistakes their parents had made.

Jimmy had started working double shifts at Detroit Stamping, plus he had sold a few mixed tapes to some regulars at The Shelter. It wasn't much - he could barely stay awake during the day but he had responsibilities now and he was going to do anything to give his daughter everything he never had.

"Lil' asleep?"

"Yeah, finally."

Jimmy walked around the couch and stood in front of Lea, smiling down at her. They say that women 'glow' when they are pregnant and he believed that with everything he had. Even though she complained daily about her weight - she had never been more beautiful.

"We gotta talk." He grabbed the remote and flipped the television off causing Lea to look up at him in confinement. This wasn't talk time - this was sit on the couch with chocolate and TV time. "Come on, rabbit - what do we have to talk about?" She stopped for a second, eyes going wide. "You aren't fucking around on me, are you? Oh god."

Jimmy sank down to the coffee table and took Lea's hands in his own, laughing. "Never. For nothing. We have to talk about us." She was suddenly all ears, silently praying that this conversation wasn't going to take a turn for the worse. Their relationship had been almost wonderful for months now - why was this happening?

"I love you." He assured, dipping his hand into his pocket quickly. He had been waiting all his life for this very moment and her own fears were trying to get in the way, if only she knew that he loved her more than his own life and he always would. "I love you, too."

Slowly, Jimmy pulled a small black box out of his pocket watching the fear melt from her precious face and turn into delight and excitement. He smiled at her for a moment before opening the box to reveal a small diamond set in silver. Emotions ran across Lea's face quickly making it hard to comprehend what she was really feeling, "Oh my gosh, Jimmy.."

"I want you to know that I'm always gonna be here.. and I want you more than anything.." He took the ring out and handed it to her, suddenly at a loss for words. "Do you.. you know, want to marry me?"

Lea smiled, tears forming at the corners of her eyes. "Yes, I love you so much."

Detroit, MI - May 12, 1999

"Smith, there's someone in the break room to see you - take fifteen."

Jimmy looked up from the huge machine in front of him and sighed thankfully, falling back on his heals before making his way towards the back of the building. A small, cramped room that smelled of body odor and stale cigarettes - not his favorite place to be. Even if it was twenty below outside he'd rather freeze then sit in the break room. Someone was waiting for him though - but who? Lea was home with Lily, waiting the days until their baby would be born, Future and the guys all had a job - somewhere - so who could possibly be looking for him?

"Jimmy Smith, Jr?"

He stepped into the small room and nodded his head slightly, fishing out some lose change for the soda machine. A tall, well-groomed black man stood from his seat and extended his hand towards Jimmy. "I've heard a lot about you, Mr. Smith."

"Okay? From who?"

The mystery man smiled, retracting his untouched hand. "Who? Many different people. I know that I don't quite 'fit in' this town but the Shelter is one of my many hangouts. We are always looking for talent in these parts of the country. People with real talent."

"You think I've got real talent?"

"I watched you at the shelter the other night - you are mad on the mic. The way you spit it at people without holding back? That's why I'm here. I represent one of California's most popular record industries sand someone slipped us your demo. We want you to come in and show us what you can do."

Jimmy looked at him as if he was about to laugh his ass off and walk away - or punch him in the face. Whatever this man was saying, he had to be fucking crazy. Shit like this wasn't supposed to happen.

"I don't even know your name or what label your talkin' about or nothin'.."

"Don't worry, you will." The mysterious man grinned and handed Jimmy a small white card. "You're fucking with me, right?" The man just smiled and tipped his hat, turning to exit the building. "We'll be seeing you, Mr. Smith."

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Jimmy walked out of the break room slowly, taken back by what had just happened. There was no way this was happening. His eyes never left the piece of paper which he clutched with brutal strength, fearing it would disappear.

"B.. yo, Rabbit!"

Suddenly, Future was standing in front of him - a look of panic on his face. "Yo, man? You there? What the fuck.." Jimmy stuffed the piece of paper in his pocket and stepped back, surprised to see his friend. "Yo man, what's going on?"

"Lea's water broke. My sister's with her now but we gotta go!"

The color vanished from Jimmy's face, "Shit.."

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

"It's a girl!"

A few nurses clapped happily, watching as the doctor took the tiny baby into the back room. Lea's head fell back onto the pillow, she was physically drained. The last thing that even seemed somewhat real to her was the scared look on Lily's face and the pain. Oh, the pain.

Jimmy leaned down and placed his lips on her forehead, brushing back her damp hair.

"Is she okay?"

He nodded, watching her eyes close. How women had babies was beyond him and he silently thanked the Lord that men didn't have to. "She's fine, baby. I'm so proud of you." They kissed quickly before the doctor brought the baby back into the room, screaming and crying.

"So what are we going to name this precious little bundle?"

Lea took the baby into her arms and was suddenly overcome with joy. It was the sweetest thing she had ever seen.

"Madison Reane Smith."

She looked up at Jimmy who nodded in agreement as he looked at his daughter. This was the luckiest day of his life.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

"What's this?"

Lea took the piece of paper and unfolded it - looking up at him in wonder as she read the name.

"Some man came into the factory today and talked to me. He said that he's been watching and thinks I have real talent. He gave me this card before he left - then Fut ran in telling me about you.."

"Aftermath Records?" She met his eyes quickly, "This is Dr. Dre's record label, Rabbit."

Jimmy nodded his head as he smiled, looking down at Madison asleep on Lea's chest. The baby coo'ed in her sleep, snuggling against her mother. Before Lea could say another word, he kissed her and smiled. Finally, they had got their break in life and the possibilities were endless.

Author's Note: Welp, that's it for Authentic Made. I finally finished this story... it only took... 3 years? lol. Thanks so much for the great reviews! Check out my other stories!


End file.
